EL DIARIO DE MI MADRE
by Lunis85
Summary: Ni Arthur ni Lily saben de dónde vienen. Un día, el cartero les entrega algo que debieron haber visto antes. Podría ser la respuesta al misterio ¿Quiénes son sus padres? y lo más importante ¿Dónde están? Universo Alterno... Spoilers de HP7
1. La desaparición de Los Potter

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter, nombres e indicios relacionados son propiedad de Joanne Rowling y un montón de empresarios anónimos. No soy J.K. Rowling. Ella es genial y se merece un ratito de descanso con sus hijos. Diecisiete años son difíciles de dejar atrás._

**Aviso:  
SI NO HAN LEÍDO HARRY POTTER Y EL MISTERIO DEL PRINCIPE, ENTONCES PROBABLEMENTE NO QUIERAN LEER ESTE FIC, PUES CONTENDRÁ DIVERSOS SPOILERS.  
ESTÁIS ADVERTIDOS.**

**FAN FICTION: EL DIARIO DE MI MADRE **

**POR: LUNA JANE LUPIN **

**CAPÍTULO PILOTO: LA DESAPARICIÓN DE LOS POTTER**

**

* * *

**Harry y Ginny vivían en una casita pequeña al final del camino, un poco más allá quizás. Ni los muggles ni los magos la podrían encontrar aunque quisieran, y la seguridad no era para menos. Luego de derrotar al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos uno pensaría que se ha ganado una vida de tranquilidad, no una horda de mortífagos desquiciados clamando venganza aún después de treinta y seis meses. 

Aquel domingo al atardecer, Ginny miraba por la ventana de la salita de estar mientras se mecía en la silla con un pequeño bulto de mantas en los brazos. De repente, lanzó un suspiro.

- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? –dijo Harry desde el sillón al otro lado de la pequeña habitación con un bulto parecido al de su esposa entre los brazos.  
- Que no me gusta tener que escondernos. Eso es lo que sucede.  
- Lo sé… esto no es precisamente lo que tenía en mente, pero es nuestra única opción por ahora… - Al menos estamos juntos y vivos¿verdad? –dijo ella en un tono que sugería alivio.  
- Y tus padres duermen tranquilos por la noche.  
- Ahora los entiendo¿sabes? Hace un par de años no me importó y salí corriendo a seguirte. Ahora me costaría mucho tener que hacerlo.  
- No te dejaría hacerlo nuevamente…  
- Y yo lo comprendería, pero igual iría. –dijo ella, reprimiendo un bostezo- y usar esas insignias de auror honorario…  
- ¿No eres feliz aquí? –preguntó Harry, algo preocupado.  
- ¡Lo soy! –dijo ella indignada, levantándose de repente y yendo a sentarse junto a él- ¿crees que preferiría estar en otro sitio? Creía que el asunto ya estaba claro.  
- Sólo preguntaba. Al menos me queda la tranquilidad de que ellos no tendrán que pasar lo que yo.  
- Tíos por media docena y la abuela Weasley dispuesta a tener más y más nietos…

La chimenea se prendió en ese momento y las llamas verdes anunciaban la llegada de alguien conocido. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y levantaron las varitas con una mano mientras con la otra dejaban los pequeños bultos en el sillón.

- Soy yo, tranquilos, soy Remus. –dijo la figura de un hombre adulto de facciones cansadas y cabello oscuro veteado de gris- necesitaba hablar urgentemente con ustedes.  
- ¿Remus, Qué sucede? -preguntó Harry al verlo en la sala de estar de su casa en aspecto preocupante - Harry, es urgente, los necesitamos -dijo mirando a Ginny, quién venía bajando las escaleras con sigilo- ha habido un extraño accidente en Londres...

Luego de una breve discusión sobre qué hacer, ambos decidieron que lo mejor era ir de inmediato. Dejaron ambos pequeños bultos al cuidado de la señora Weasley y partieron hacia Londres.

No volvieron más.

* * *

De la pluma de Matilda (Si no sabes quién es, lee "La Deuda Pendiente)  
La loca esta que escribe tuvo una idea y la boceteó en una servilleta. Le dije que ya iba siendo hora de un fic decente, no esas nabadas que duran un estornudo, pero fics largos. Ella dijo que no iba a publicarlo, que fue producto de una tarde viendo fan-videos Harry/Ginny en YOUTUBE. ¡La muy naba! Dejó el cuaderno en limpio tirado en la sala de la casa… eso no se hace, no, no, no. Así que ahora le pongo la historia aquí y veremos qué dice cuando lea su correo… Así que manden sus reviews!!!!! Pero no le digan que dije eso, me matará si se entera que les pedí reviews.  
Matilda, no Lunis. 


	2. Arthur & Lily

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter, nombres e indicios relacionados son propiedad de **Joanne Rowling **y un montón de empresarios anónimos. **No** soy J.K. Rowling. Ella es genial y se merece un ratito de descanso con sus hijos. Diecisiete años son difíciles de dejar atrás._

_**Aviso:**_

**SI NO HAN LEÍDO TODA LA SERIE DE _HARRY POTTER_, ENTONCES PROBABLEMENTE NO QUIERAN LEER ESTE FIC, PUES CONTENDRÁ DIVERSOS SPOILERS.**

**ESTÁIS ADVERTIDOS.

* * *

**

**FAN FICTION: EL DIARIO DE MI MADRE**

**POR: LUNA JANE LUPIN**

**CAPÍTULO 2: ARTHUR Y LILY**

Arthur y Lily eran los mellizos más populares del orfanato más impopular de Londres. El orfanato era impopular por cómo trataban a los niños, de hecho, a cualquier mención de este lugar, los niños corregían sus comportamientos automáticamente por un periodo razonable de tiempo. Arthur y Lily, sin embargo, eran populares de distintas formas. Arthur era el amigo de todos, los ayudaba con lo que sea y era el niño más tierno de todos, lo cual ya es decir montones, dado que creció en aquel sitio. Su hermana, por otro lado, era temible. No había ser humano en aquel recinto que no hubiera recibido una dosis de lo que Lily llamaba "muestra de cariño". Así eran los gemelos Evans.

Lo que a todos parecía un optimismo nada natural en aquellos niños, criados en un orfanato desde que tenían casi dos años, a los que nunca nadie vino a visitar y nadie adoptó, radicaba en una simple esperanza que ambos habían acordado tener desde que aprendieron a comunicarse entre ellos. Algún día encontrarían a sus padres. Arthur lo sabía, y Lily no le dejaba olvidarlo, sus padres estaban vivos en algún lugar del mundo y algún día se encontrarían y serían una familia feliz.

Quizás era aquella la razón por la cual nadie había querido adoptarlos. Ambos eran niños adorables: Arthur era pelirrojo, lacio y con unos brillantes y almendrados ojos verdes. Delgado, un poco bajo para su edad y de rodillas huesudas (características que compartía con su hermana.) Su hermana del mismo tamaño y tenía el cabello negro y muy desordenado, siempre cubriendo sus ojos castaños que en todo momento parecían estar tramando algo. Las cuidadoras del orfanato sabían que no importaba lo lindos que se vieran, Arthur convencería a los posibles adoptantes muy tiernamente, con los ojos de cachorrito más convincentes del mundo, y si eso no funcionaba, Lily se encargaba.

Durante los ocho años que allí estuvieron, siempre funcionó, pero aún así, nadie vino a decir "¡Somos sus padres, los estuvimos esperando!"(Arthur) o "¡Los estuvimos buscando por todo este tiempo! Unos zombis aliens del planeta Bada-Bada-Ping nos mantuvieron reclusos, pero logramos escapar y estrellar su nave nodriza!" (Lily) Y lo que los hizo ponerse en alerta fueron dos cosas.

Número uno, iban a cumplir once años en unos meses, y se preocupaban cuanto tiempo más podrían tardar sus padres en llegar antes que los adoptaran. Y número dos, los Robinsons.

Los Robinson eran un matrimonio joven y muy bien acomodados en la sociedad Londinense, salían todos los domingos en las fotos e acontecimientos sociales de los periódicos locales y, lo mejor de todo, no tenían hijos. Cuando el Señor y la Señora Robinson llegaron al orfanato el día de San Patricio, todos los niños querían que los adoptaran y en menos de tres minutos todos estaban en línea recta al lado de las escaleras con sus mejores uniformes y más peinados que modelo de revista, todos sonrientes y limpios… Todos excepto Arthur y Lily.

Arthur estaba limpio y peinado, era cierto, pero no estaba feliz, de hecho, él prefería estar arriba en la enfermería ayudando al señor Bonifacio, el enfermero. Pero Bonifacio insistió en ayudarlo a arreglarse y en que bajara, y que cuando lo iban a adoptar si era un niño tan bueno e inteligente. En realidad, lo único que estaba esperando era que Lily apareciera

Cada vez que había alguien que quería adoptar a un niño del orfanato, Lily se encargaba de dejar bien a los que le caían mal, para que se los lleven, y en dejarse mal .Y por supuesto, el momento en que el perro de la casa aterrizó lleno de barro justo delante de la señora Robinson con Lily montada encima causó sensación.

Pero no fue suficiente.

Resulta ser que al señor Robinson le encantó el temperamento travieso de Lily y a la señora Robinson le encantó la ternura de Arthur, algo sin precedentes, pues nadie quería adoptar a los dos juntos y ellos no querían separarse. Era cuestión de días que saliera el papeleo y ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer para que no los adoptaran.

Y en eso pensaban una tarde de domingo, unos días antes de la fecha señalada para que se los llevaran estaban sentados en el patio-jardín delantero del orfanato.

- ¡PERO ES QUE YA NO SE ME OCURRE NADA! –Vociferó Lily luego de que Arthur dijera por centésima vez que algo se les tenía que ocurrir- Ya intenté todos los trucos que conocía y nada… sólo parece que les agradamos más. –En ese momento, Lily pateó una lata, la cual dio a parar a la rodilla de un hombre que venía.

El extraño venía con uniforme de cartero. Lily estaba dispuesta acorrer, pero Arthur la detuvo con una mirada que decía claramente "Ahora te disculpas, porque yo no te cubro más". El extraño se acercaba murmurando cosas extrañas y Lily falló el último intento de huída.

Aquel extraño llegó hasta donde estaban ellos y los miró. Tenía ojos azules y una corta barba rojiza de cuatro días. Los observó durante un segundo y luego habló.

- Tú debes ser Lily, entonces. –no era una pregunta.

- S-s-s-s-s-s-sí, soy Lily, -Respondió esta, algo sorprendida- Lily Evans.

- Y tú eres Arthur –le dijo mirando al niño.

- Soy yo¿qué desea con nosotros? –contestó el niño resueltamente.

- Pues, bien, tengo algo para ustedes. Lily Ginny y Arthur James Evans. –ambos se miraron. Nunca habían recibido absolutamente nada de correo.

- ¿Y cómo supo que éramos nosotros? –dijo Lily, suspicazmente.

- Magia… -murmuró el extraño. Luego se enderezó un poco y buscó algo en su mochila.- Me dijeron que lo entregara sólo a ustedes y en este mismo momento. ¿Podrían firmar el cargo? –les extendió un papel algo viejo y un bolígrafo.

- ¿Quién lo envía? –preguntó Arthur mientras le pasaba el papel a su hermana.

- Esa es información que no puedo contestar. –y mientras ellos seguían buscando el remitente, el extraño desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido.

-Pero ¿qué rayos fue eso???? –Dijo Lily- ¡¿Crees que sea de… tu ya sabes quienes?

- Lily, si nuestros padres quisieran contactarnos, -dijo Arthur, con tono triste y decepcionado, pues él quería pensar precisamente eso- harían algo más que eso¿no crees?

- Aguafiestas, -murmuró la niña- vamos a abrirlo.

Se fueron rápidamente a la habitación de Arthur y pidieron que nadie entrara. "Debemos despedirnos de esta larga etapa para reflexionar sobre lo que será nuestra nueva vida en familia" Dijo Lily solemnemente y, por supuesto, dado a que al fin los iban a adoptar y a que muy en el fondo, todos les tenían aprecio, les creyeron.

- A veces me asustan semejantes mentiras –dijo Arthur, sacando una curiosa navajilla que había encontrado en la caja de sus archivos. La navajilla tenía varias cuchillas chamuscadas, como si las hubiesen quemado, pero le quedaba un que le podría servir para abrir el paquete.- Al fin servirá este cacharrito.

Arthur rasgó con cuidado el papel marrón y encontró una caja de cartón con una nota encima.

_Para Artie y Lily._

_Si están leyendo esto, es porque no estamos allí, y lo lamentamos mucho._

_También debe significar que deben estar por cumplir 11 años y que debe ser Julio. Ustedes deben saber de nosotros por qué es que están donde están y por qué no estamos con ustedes. Lamentablemente, ahora tenemos un poco de prisa, por lo tanto, les enviamos esto. Esta caja contiene algunos de nuestros recuerdos, esperamos que sirva de algo, aunque preferiríamos estar allí._

_Siempre los querremos, _

_Papá y Mamá._

Lily se restregó los ojos, mientras que Arthur simplemente dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran.

- Arthur, Artie, no nos pueden llevar¡no ahora¡NO ME QUIERO IR! –Lily comenzó a levantar la voz y eso significaba peligro.

- Lily, no grites, vas a hacer que venga la señora Cole. ¿Por qué no abrimos la caja? Siempre puede ser una broma¿no?

Abrieron la caja y fueron vaciando el contenido en la cama de Arthur, hasta que pudieron verlo todo: una pelotita dorada con algunos grabados, del tamaño de una nuez. Parecía vibrar un poco pero luego pensaron que les había parecido. Un par de bufandas de colores rojo escarlata y amarillo oro. Un par de cartas dirigidas a alguien, pero cuya tinta parecía borrada por el tiempo, pero lo que llamó su atención fueron un par de fotografías enmarcadas.

La primera fotografía mostraba a la pareja en su día de bodas en tonos sepia, ambos felices, abrazados y sin mirar a la cámara. Eran un hombre alto y delgado, llevaba gafas y el cabello oscuro muy desordenado, casi como el de Lily. Él abrazaba a una mujer bajita y delgada con un vestido blanco muy bonito y el cabello largo y liso al viento, y parecía ser castaño¿o sería rojo? Entre el cabello se podía ver que la mujer sonreía. Lo más impresionante de todo, sin embargo, era que ambos lucían muy jóvenes, debían tener diecisiete o dieciocho, no más.

La segunda fotografía tenía un poco más de color, aunque estaba muy desgastada. Aquella fotografía mostraba a la misma pareja sentados en un sillón que lucía muy cómodo. Cada uno de ellos sostenía un bultito de mantas: La mujer, que se veía pelirroja, sostenía un bultito de color celeste con una mata roja de cabello sobresaliendo. El hombre sostenía un bultito rosa con una mata negra de cabello.

El silencio que hubo en la habitación mientras Lily y arthur veían estas fotografías era más que elocuente. Por primera vez en sus vidas, desde que podían recordarlo, estaban viendo a sus padres.

- Ella es muy linda… -pudo decir Arthur finalmente, con la boca seca y la voz ronca.

- Y él es muy guapo… -añadió Lily, igual de afectada.

- Y si nos querían.

- ¿Dónde estarán ahora? –preguntó Lily y comenzó a mirar la caja, como esperando que hubiera algo más, una dirección o algo que los condujera a sus padres.

- Lily, si pudieran venir, no habrían enviado una caja con trastes para que nos contentáramos con ello. Vendrían, lo sé… si no han venido es porque… quizás… quizás no pueden…

- ¡NO te atrevas a decir que están muertos, Arthur James Evans, porque no te hablo nunca más! –Chilló Lily con lágrimas en los ojos- Ellos quieren que los busquemos, o que lleguemos a algo. Lo sé.

- Pero, Lily…

- Pero Lily, nada. –Siguió buscando en la caja vacía, que le empezaba a parecer demasiado chica por dentro- Aquí debe haber algo… algo que nos lleve a encontrarlos…

- Yo tampoco quiero que estén… que no estén. Pero piensa…

- ¡NO PIENSO NADA! –gritó Lily, pegándole con el puño a la caja… cuyo fondo cedió dejando caer un pequeño cuaderno de pasta negra y aspecto envejecido.

Ambos se miraron y se lanzaron sobre aquel objeto y abrieron la tapa. Adentro, con letra redonda y grande decía lo siguiente:

_Diario (no encantado y completamente muggle) de Ginebra Molly Weasley._

_De cómo planeo conseguir que Harry Potter sea mío._

_1994 – 199 (no se veía el numero)_

Y más abajo decía:

_G. W._

_ &_

_H. P._

Y una fecha que no se entendía muy bien.

Lily y Arthur se miraron intrigados una vez más y abrieron la primera página.

* * *

WOW!!! Nueve reviews en un solo capítulo, le primer capítulo, dicho sea de paso! Me siento halagada, en serio ' Gracias a todos los que enviaron sus rr's y me pidieron que continuara un fic que no iba a publicar… (Matilda huye por su vida) pero en fin. Allí va el segundo capítulo, el cual contestará menos preguntas de las que abrirá, pero ese es el propósito.

En fin, sigan leyendo mi intento de fic Post-Hogwarts y veamos si Lily y Arthur encuentran alguna vez a sus padres en una isla desierta y con ocho hermanos más. Jajá, jajá.

El próximo capítulo vendrá en cuanto lo haga. Probablemente también haga dibujos del fic y los suba a mi deviantart, por lo cual les sugiero que lo visiten de vez en cuando, la dirección está en mi profile.

Y bueno, nos vemos la próxima.

Lunis


	3. El Diario de Mamá

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter, nombres e indicios relacionados son propiedad de **Joanne Rowling **y un montón de empresarios anónimos. **No** soy J.K. Rowling. Faltan menos de cuarenta días para saber que fue del niño que vivió._

_**Aviso:**_

**SI NO HAN LEÍDO TODA LA SERIE DE _HARRY POTTER_, ENTONCES PROBABLEMENTE NO QUIERAN LEER ESTE FIC, PUES CONTENDRÁ DIVERSOS SPOILERS.**

* * *

**FAN FICTION: EL DIARIO DE MI MADRE**

**POR: LUNA JANE LUPIN**

**CAPÍTULO 3: 1,2 y 3. Inicios**

_"Experience is simply the name we give to our mistakes"._

_Oscar Wilde._

**The Burrow, August 11th, 1993**

Hola…

¡Qué alivio!, no me respondes. Hermione tiene razón, quizás no sea tan mala idea volver a escribir un diario. Claro que ayuda el hecho de que la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, que además es hija de muggles, se asegure de que este objeto no tenga mente propia. Sólo debo tener cuidado de que esto no caiga en manos de mis hermanos, eso sería desastroso.

He decidido que Harry Potter será mío, total, es a mí a quien fue a salvar. Y por eso Hermione sugirió el diario. Dice que me ayudará en retrospectiva, aunque no sé qué rayos quiere decir con eso, y queme ayudará a no cometer errores dos veces.

Vale decir que no me anima mucho tener que escribir de nuevo, así que no escribiré todos los días. Sería patético leer"Mayo 15, Hoy pensé en Harry mientras desayunaba y me volqué la leche encima" me daría vergüenza leer semejante cosa. Sólo eventos realmente importantes serán escritos aquí.

Lo que aún no entiendo es por qué Hermione me tuvo que regalar un diario tan grueso…

_Paz, amor y Chicos que vivieron._

_Ginny:)_

**Agosto 12, 1993**

El día en que Ron iba a Hogwarts por primera vez, lo vi. Un cabeza más alto que yo, cabello negro y despeinado, sus ojos verdes tan lindos, pobre, estaba muy nervioso. Preguntó a mamá como pasar a través de la barrera del andén 9 ¾. Fred y George, mis hermanos, lo ayudaron a subir al tren y luego nos dijeron quién era ese chico: Harry Potter.

Siendo una bruja de familia mágica, he crecido escuchando historias sobre él. El famosísimo niño que con sólo un año de edad logro sobrevivir a un ataque directo del señor tenebroso y alejarlo de nosotros por bastante tiempo. Eso es una cosa. Pero verlo en el tren, tan simple, tan humano… me quitó el tapete. Seriamente.

No lo volví a ver gasta las siguientes vacaciones de verano… pero eso no impidió que soñara con él, dormida o despierta. Además, Ron se había ido y no había a quién molestar. Me dedicaba a practicar Quidditch y a esperar cartas de Ron, quién se había hecho amigo de mi amor. Escribía contándonos de todos los problemas en los que se metía con Harry. Cuando lo vi regresar, me sonrió y yo había estado señalándolo sin vergüenza alguna. ¡Qué se espera de una niña de 11 años! Pero qué vergüenza me da ahora. En cuanto llegamos a casa, sin embargo, no paré de interrogar a mis hermanos acerca de Harry. Quería saberlo TODO.

Un día bajé las escaleras y ahí estaba, a la mesa con mis hermanos en el que usualmente es MI SITIO. "¡Es el destino!" pensé. Pero en aquel momento lo único que hice fue gritar y subir corriendo a esconderme en mi habitación. Esos días fueron muy vergonzosos. Rompía lo que tenía en la mano cada vez que él entraba en la habitación y él se daba cuenta, lo sé. Pero no decía nada, en cierto modo, creo que fue mejor así. Además… me estaba mirando…

Luego continuaré escribiendo. Mamá me está llamando a comer.

_Paz, amor, y los mejores sándwiches de mamá._

_Ginny,:)_

**El Cairo-Egipto, Agosto 13, 1993.**

La desgracia nos unió.

Cuando fuimos al Callejón Diagon a comprar los útiles escolares, yo ya estaba muy avergonzada conmigo misma. Teníamos que comprar mucho de segunda mano, somos 5 yendo a Hogwarts. Pero Harry anduvo todo el tiempo con Ron y su amiga Hermione, la cual es muy simpática. Así que no sucedió nada hasta que llegamos a Flourish y Blotts.

Un mago famoso, Gilderoy Lockhart, estaba firmando libros del colegio, que, siendo honesta, no habríamos podido pagarlos todos. Lamentablemente el tipo este vio a Harry y lo hizo pasar vergüenza, pobre. He notado que no le gusta que lo reconozcan y que siempre anda tapándose la cicatriz con el flequillo. Luego de eso, vino hacia mí. Le habían regalado los libros del colegio y me dijo: "Tómalos tú, yo compraré los míos." Las fotos de Lockhart pueden ser muy favorecedoras para él, pero no es por eso que guardo los libros. En fin, luego llegó Draco Malfoy. Y puede ser muy guapo el niño y todo, pero la cara de creído no se la quita nadie. ¡Y vaya que tiene complejos!

Malfoy comenzó a fastidiar a Harry con eso de tener aires de grandeza, y yo que me había propuesto no abrir la boca para que no se me escapara "alguna pachotada de las mías" como suelen decir mis hermanos, no me pude aguantar. Le dije que lo dejara en paz y se fuera a freír monos y el dijo "¡Vaya, Potter! Veo que tienes novia." Y Harry iba a defenderme, pero llegó Ron y se empezó a armar la gorda, porque llegaron mis demás hermanos, y luego Lucius Malfoy y mi papá, y se pelearon… Aunque no todo fue malo. Papá consiguió parte de su sueño dorado, ponerle un ojo morado a Lucius Malfoy. JA, JA, JA.

Pero eso no fue todo lo que sucedió aquel día. Lucius Malfoy había dejado entre mis libros algo que a Harry no le gustó, porque le estaba dando una mirada sospechosa. Yo simplemente me ruboricé y me fui, tirando una pila de libros al suelo.

Cuando llegué a casa y desempaqué mis libros había allí uno pequeño que no recordaba haber visto antes. Un pequeño diario negro que había pertenecido a un tal "Tom Sorvolo Ryddle". Por algún motivo que no recuerdo comencé a garabatearlo y… ¡Me contestó! En resumidas cuentas, me hice amiga de las memorias de este tipo y he de admitirlo, me sentí muy bien. En Hogwarts, cada uno de mis hermanos andaba en su propio mundo con sus amigos. Una cosa es que me dejaran de lado en casa, donde siempre podía hacer otra cosa, pero aquí… y que Percy me siga como perro faldero no ayuda. Pero conforme pasaban los meses, comenzaron a suceder cosas extrañas. De pronto me encontraba en sitios a los que no recordaba haber ido, no recordaba qué había estado haciendo por horas enteras… me sentía muy cansada, y eso era lo que Tom me decía. Hasta que un día, el día de halloween, atacaron a la gata de Filch, el conserje, petrificada… y yo no sabía que era lo que yo había estado haciendo… Parecía estar perdiendo la memoria, encontraba plumas de gallo en mi túnica y no sé por qué están allí. De repente tengo manchas de pintura en la túnica y luego Percy me seguía diciendo que estaba pálida y que no parecía yo misma últimamente. Había más y más ataques y yo no sabía donde estaba en esos momentos… Y comencé a sospechar que era yo la que atacaba a todos… creía que me estaba volviendo loca… y todo se lo contaba a Tom y él siempre me contestaba que el ritmo de Hogwarts era muy fuerte y que todo estaba bien, y que estaba seguro de que nada malo pasaría… y yo le creía… o le quería creer.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta, Tom era el único que me daba palabras de aliento, el único que no decía nada sospechoso contra mí… Y cada vez que llegaba a un punto en blanco sin memoria, yo había estado escribiéndole… me di cuenta de que tanta coincidencia era peligrosa y decidí deshacerme del problema de una buena vez. Arrojé el diario por el retrete de un baño en reparación y me fui.

Se acercaba San Valentín, y en un acto, no sé si de valentía o estupidez, o ambos, envié a Harry un poema cantado por uno de los enanos que el profesor Lockhart había traído… eh… no, no lo escribiré de nuevo porque pienso que apesta. Que vergüenza cuando el enano lo cantó justo en frente de una multitud de alumnos. Y cuando la mochila se le rompió, cayeron sus libros al suelo y Draco Malfoy recogió algo que me asustó… Harry tenía el diario… entonces, entonces Harry sabría, sabría que era yo la que había estado atacando a todos. Esperé un día que su habitación estuviera vacía y simplemente vacié su baúl. Encontré el diario y me lo llevé. E inmediatamente se reanudaron los ataques. Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Ron y Harry, fue petrificada. Confirmado. Era yo. El problema era a ver a quién se lo decía y rezar porque no volviera a suceder, porque no sabía exactamente cómo era que yo lo hacía. El día en que la poción de mandrágora ya estaba lista para revivir a los petrificados, decidí decírselo a Harry y Ron. Pero Percy llegó y no pude decir nada. Fui a mi habitación a asegurarme de que el diario estaba allí y no recuerdo nada mas hasta que desperté, adolorida y golpeada, en medio de un sitio espantoso, la cámara de los secretos, y allí estaba Harry, golpeado, sucio y con manchas de sangre y tinta por todos lados. Me había rescatado… había bajado hasta la cámara de los secretos y había matado al basilisco y destruido al diario… había estado a punto de morir… por mi. Estaba muy avergonzada y dolida, había sido horrible, porque cuando Harry lo contó todo a los mayores, Dumbledore, McGonagall, mis padres y Ron… lo entendí. Tom Ryddle era el nombre real de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Yo había sido poseída por un recuerdo de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado…

Pero Harry me dijo luego que lo olvidara, que no había sido mi culpa, que él sabía que no había sido yo realmente… y eso me hizo muy feliz. Hasta pude decir un par de palabras y no volcar ni romper nada en su presencia. Luego regresamos a casa, Percy tiene novia y todo regresó a la normalidad… bueno, casi… dicen que este preso conocido, este tipo, Sirius Black, que mató a muchos muggles y un mago ha escapado de Azkaban y no entiendo como es que lo ha logrado. Una cosa es que de niña te digan "pórtate bien o Sirius Black vendrá a llevarte" y otra es ver en el periódico que se escapó de Azkaban.

En fin, Hace unos días fue mi cumpleaños y recibí muchos regalos. Incluyendo una linda caja cerrada con una cinta color magenta, una tarjeta de feliz cumpleaños de Harry. Creo que me oyó pidiéndole bengalas a George, porque eso fue lo que me envió, un set completo de bengalas del Dr. Fillibuster. Llevaba una nota que decía:

_**Ginny,**_

_**No es mucho, pero espero que te guste. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**_

_**Harry:P**_

Fue muy dulce de su parte, Me hizo saber que nunca tomó el "ir a rescatarme" como algo que tenía que hacer, sino como algo que quería hacer. Supongo que quería que no me sintiera culpable, pero eso fue genial.

Ahora estoy en Egipto y no podré escribir mucho. Papá ganó un premio y tendré una túnica y una varita nueva, mías de mi. ¡YUPI! Estoy contenta de ver a Hill también, él es mi hermano favorito.

Bueno, me voy, nos vamos de excursión a una de las pirámides.

_Paz, Amor y usaré la cinta del regalo de Harry, se ve muy bien con mi cabello._

_Ginny:)_

* * *

_Sorry por la demora :) pronto saldrá el siguiente capítulo. Espero que sea antes del libro. :)_


	4. Un buen Consejo

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter, nombres e indicios relacionados son propiedad de Joanne_

_Rowling y un montón de empresarios anónimos. No soy J.K. Rowling. Faltan menos de_

_cuarenta días para saber que fue del niño que vivió._

**Aviso:**

**SI NO HAN LEÍDO TODA LA SERIE DE HARRY POTTER, ENTONCES PROBABLEMENTE NO QUIERAN LEER**

* * *

**FAN FICTION: EL DIARIO DE MI MADRE**

**POR: LUNA JANE LUPIN**

**CAPÍTULO 4: Un gran Consejo**

_"Experience is simply the name we give to our mistakes"._

_Oscar Wilde._

Arthur y Lily leyeron las primeras páginas del diario de su madre. Ambos estaban en shock total y no reaccionaron hasta que la voz de la señora Cole preguntó si todo estaba bien a través de la puerta.

- Si, señora Cole, todo está bien… -respondió Arthur en la mejor voz que pudo poner- No, señora, no tenemos hambre, quizás más tarde…

- Artie¿ves esto, Artie? Mamá escribió sobre papá… pero ¿qué es todo esto? Muggles, Hogwarts, brujas…

- A lo mejor, quizás está n clave, quizás no quiere que se enteren de qué está escribiendo…"Sólo debo tener cuidado de que esto no caiga en manos de mis hermanos, eso sería desastroso."

- sí, eso debe ser… aunque… mira lo que pone… de veras que le gustó ese Harry Potter… ¿Por qué enviaría esto¿Y por qué no habla de papá?

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Artie, mirándola seriamente.

- A que nuestro único apellido es Evans, y ella se llama Ginebra Molly Weasley, pero firma como Ginny. Yo soy Lily Ginny. Él es Harry Potter, y tú eres Arthur James, no veo su nombre ni apellido… Y este diario está gordito… -Lily comenzó a hojear el resto del cuadernito, pero Artie la detuvo.

- Ni se te ocurra adelantarte, este diario está aquí porque alguien quiso que lo leyéramos y si nos saltamos podemos perdernos de partes importantes. Además, si miras a descripción del niño, se parece a mí, pero tiene tus ojos, y mira las fotos. Qué tal si Harry Potter es su apodo, o si…

- O si nos cambiaron de nombre para que no nos encontrara una banda de locos maniacos con sed de sangre…

- Lily, a veces pienso que lees demasiadas historietas.

- Y a veces pienso que piensas demasiado.

- Mira... no hay mucho entre este de Agosto de 1993 y wow...Diciembre del 1994... Solo unas cuantas notas sobre él y el tal... ¿Sirius Black?

- ¿Qué clase de nombre es Sirius? y si todo este "Ministerio de magia" lo andaba buscando ¿Por qué de buenas a primeras lo dejan de buscar así tan fácil?

- Esto ya más parece una novela...OH! mira, este se llama "Baile de Navidad"

Lily tomó el libro y comenzó a leer.

Hogwarts, Diciembre 19, 1994

Baile de Navidad.

Todos hablan de lo mismo en estos días, El gran baile de Navidad... todos a partir de cuarto año podrán ir y yo tenía que estar en tercero. La única opción sería que alguien de cuarto o mayor me invitara... y tengo clarísimo quien quiero que sea, pero eso nunca sucederá. ¡MALDITA CHO CHANG¡QUE LE CAIGA UNA MANDA DE CENTAUROS ENCIMA Y LA ARROYE! Como ni ojos tiene, si es horrible la chica, tiene los dientes chuecos y el cabello con ese ridículo corte, se le resbalan los mechones. Sólo basta que ella pase y Harry ya está babeando tras ella (La escritura se cortaba aquí y continuaba en la siguiente línea) Hermione vio lo último, que vergüenza, pero me dijo algo... dice que de una vez tengo que hacerle caso o me la pasaré toda la vida odiando a Cho Chang mientras ella se queda con mi hombre.

Bien lo que me dijo Hermione fue lo siguiente. Estaba yo en la sala común, haciendo mis deberes, cuando entraron ellos tres, Harry, Ron y Hermione, y yo simplemente me caí del sillón. Bueno, la sala común estaba vacía y yo traía los calcetines de Ron puestos, esos horribles, marrones, pero cómo abrigan. Y estando la sala común sola, un acontecimiento, pues estaba de cabeza en el sillón tratando de descifrar las notas que había escrito en pociones y entran ellos. Casi grito del susto. Felizmente no me vieron, pero hablaban de algo de gente fuera de Hogwarts y Harry en peligro, y la segunda prueba y Sirius... Y el único Sirius del que se es Sirius Black. Así que, curiosa como soy, le pregunté a Hermione y ella sí me había visto... debo aprender a ser más discreta, en verdad. En fin, me dijo algo de que no podía decirme pero que no me preocupara. Pero me dijo que era hora de dejar de esconderme y no hablar en frente de Harry. "Ya has pasado bastante tiempo escondiéndote, así no te verá nunca. Yo creo que si tú... no sé, actúas como Ginny Weasley frente suyo, llamarás su atención, en serio, háblale, sé tu misma... y quizás... no lo sé, haz tu vida, sal con otros chicos, espabílate un poco y verás. Yo lo conozco, sólo sé tú misma." ¡JA! quién habla de espabilarse, a me contó que irá con Viktor Krum al baile y que Viktor se le declaró... eso le enseñará una lección a mi hermano, así digan que no, todos se dan cuenta de que ambos andan que se comen con los ojos cuando creen que nadie está mirando. Lo que me recuerda a una canción que oí el otro día en la radio mágica de una de las chicas de m habitación "He smiles when she's not looking, she daydreams when he's not there, It won't be long 'til they discover that yyy and xxxxxxxx love each other" Bueno, creo que ya divagué. El caso es que... ya me invitaron. Hermione tuvo que decirle que no a Neville porque ya le había dicho que sí a Krum... Así que me invitó... y como justo Harry estaba al otro lado de la mesa babeando por Cho Chang... pues... qué más daba. Iré con Neville Longbottom al baile de Navidad. Creo que si no hay de otra, tendré que hacerle caso a Hermione... :(

Paz, Amor y los consejos que hay que oír.

Ginny.¬¬

Lily soltó el libro algo decepcionada.

- Bueno, pues al parecer se va a rendir. ¿Quién es esta Hermione de todos modos?

- Parece un consejo sensato. Si ella lo deja de acosar un tiempo y se hace la interesante, quizás él pueda ver como es ella en realidad...

- No lo sé.

- Bueno, no lo sabremos si no sigues leyendo.

- Ay, pero yo ya me cansé, lee tú.

- Bueno, Lily. Leo yo -Arthur se aclaró la garganta- Hogwarts, Diciembre 20, 1994. Maldición.

Hogwarts, Diciembre 20, 1994.

Maldición.

¡CÓMO HE PODIDO SER TAN TONTA¿CÓMO EN NOMBRE DE MERLIN NO LO VI VENIR? Harry invitó a Cho Chang al baile¡HOY! a cuatro días del evento del año, y sólo lo hizo hoy. Y claro, ella ya tiene muchos pretendientes, le dijo que iba con Cedric Diggory, el otro campeón de Hogwarts. Y yo consolando a Ron porque él invitó a la veela, a Fleur Delacour, la campeona de Beuxbatons, claro, que se va fijar una come-hombres como esa en mi hermanito. Y tenía que llegar Harry con cara de que le han dicho que le regalan 20 excregutos de cola explosiva. Invitó a Cho Chang y ella le dijo que no. Y le dice que Hermione rechazó a Neville y que le dijo que ya tenía pareja y que tal. Y el idiota de Ron sale con "Quién querría ir con Neville" Y viene Hermione y Ron intenta invitarla diciéndole que "Vaya, eres una chica" y ¿¡Qué clase de invitación es esa!? Oye Hermione, somos amigos desde hace años y recién me doy cuenta que eres una chica cuando hay rumores de que alguien más te invitó al baile, y como Fleur Delacour ya me mandó a freír monos¿no quieres ir conmigo, ya que si voy con mi hermana haría el ridículo? Y por supuesto, ella lo mando a freír monos porque ella va con Viktor Krum. Y Ron no le cree, o no se cree que alguien más la invitó. Y luego... y luego Ron le dice a Harry "Tú podrías ir con Ginny..." WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡YO PUDE HABER IDO CON HARRY POTTER¡CON HARRY POTTER! pero no, como no sabia si alguien me invitaría y creo que soy la única persona de tercero que irá... le había dicho que sí a Neville. Así que se los dije y me fui. Bueno, no hay de otra, me he enterado que ellos irán con las gemelas Patil... Porque Parvati se dedicó a esparcir la noticia por todos los rincones de Hogwarts... Y todas sabemos que es porque Harry no encontró con quién más ir. Ahora que lo pienso, ir de segundo plato no me hubiera gustado... (¡¡¡¡XDPARVATI ES EL TERCER PLATO!!!!) Quizás deba hacer como Hermione...

- OK, él no le hará caso nunca. Y en baile conocerá al que será nuestro papá y se enamorará de él y vivirán felices hasta que pase lo que sea que hizo que nos dejaran en este cochino recinto de...

- Lily, sabes que no me gusta cuando hablas así.

- Pero Artie, podríamos estar con Mamá y Papá...

- Pero no lo estamos y este sitio nos ha cuidado bien.

- mBJHGJGFUGJFKJHHFYKJDS. Sigue leyendo.

- ¿Y por qué no lees tú?

- Porque tú lees bonito y les pones voces :)

- Está bien, Lily. Sigo... Mira, aquí está el resumen del baile... uhhh, si conoció a alguien, un tal Michael Corner... ¿Cuantos tipos crees que conoció antes de casarse con papá? -preguntó Artie, algo preocupado.

- Los suficientes, ni más ni menos, y ahora lee.

Hogwarts, Diciembre 26, 1994

Michael.

Bueno, el baile no fue un tota fiasco. Después de un rato de que neville me aplastara los pies... decidió irse a dormir, lo que me dio tiempo de ver a Harry y Ron sentados en la misma posición y sin moverse por más de cinco minutos seguidos, por lo cual Parvati y su hermana terminaron yéndose a bailar con unos de beuxbatons. OK, qué bueno que no fui con Harry y el tic que le dio a su pierna cada vez que pasaba Cedric Diggory.

En aquel momento... Un chico de cuarto de Ravenclaw se acercó y me invitó a bailar... y bueno, peor que Neville no podía ser¿verdad? Bueno, Michael me invitó a salir y yo decidí que bueno... si resultaba un fiasco, nadie tendría que enterarse, y si era un éxito... pues genial. Salimos a dar una vuelta por los terrenos del castillo y pues... Ya hemos quedado para otra cita. Todo parece que irá bien. Se lo conté a Hermione y opina que es un chico inteligente y que es muy guapo.

Pero no es Harry.

He decidido no escribir mucho aquí sobre Michael, porque, a fin de cuentas, este es el diario sobre Harry. A menos que sea muy importante. ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?

- Vaya, ella si que quiere a este Potter. Y por lo que dice en las notitas... él es todo un personaje. -dijo Lily- Pelea contra malos, es estrella de Qui... lo que se llame esa cosa y del Colegio, junto con ese tal Cedric Diggory.

- Si, pero si él es nuestro papá¿cuanto más tardará en darse cuenta que mamá lo adora?

- ¿Y la querrá él como ella?

- La salvó del Basilisco... que suena como a una serpiente.

- ¿Y qué tan grande puede haber sido la serpiente¿Que tal si era una culebrita de jardín?

- Pues, para que sepas, el basilisco, según la mitología...

- O vamos, no lo defiendas, él es muy lento y ella debería lanzársele encima de una vez.

- No quiero ni saber de donde sacas esas ideas.

- ¿Qué insinúas Arthur James Evans?

- Nada, nada. ¿Leemos?

- Bueno, ahora me toca a mí. -Lily comenzó a pasar las hojas- Basura, basura, puaj¿¿¿¿Esto hacen??? Nah, yo creo que este es un idiota, eh?

- Pero Lily, léelas!

- Nah! son pura basura sobre el torneo de los tres magos y las pruebas y un lago y Cho Chang, la odio, y el idiota de Corner, es medio sonso, eh? Y UHHHHHHH! este debe estar bueno, "Tragedia en la tercera prueba" vaya, simplemente... "Harry entró con los demás y luego tanto Krum como Fleur salieron inconscientes. Y luego de mucho rato Cedric y Harry cayeron en el gras, fuera del laberinto, y por supuesto, todos pensaron que ambos habían ganado. Y por el estado de los dos anteriores, nadie se preguntó por qué Harry estaba cubierto de sangre. Además, esos dos se habían estado ayudando, por lo que sé. Parecía como si ambos hubieran acordado ganar por Hogwarts, pero ninguno de los dos se movía. Dumbledore llego a donde ellos, levantó a Harry y... Cedric Diggory estaba muerto. Y Harry comenzó a gritar que Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado había vuelto. Todo fue una confusión y tal. Cuando averigüé donde estaban todos, la enfermería, me enteré de que el ministerio rompió relaciones con Dumbledore y tal... Harry estaba dormido con expresión en blanco. El pobre estaba muy golpeado y por lo que pude averiguar, Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado se las arregló con un espía y transportó a Harry y Cedric, mató a Cedric porque no le servía e intentó hacer lo mismo con Harry, pero él escapó y trajo el cuerpo de Cedric y ahora sus padres están por trasladar su cuerpo. Mañana nos iremos a casa de vacaciones. Dumbledore dio un discurso muy bonito durante la cena. Que debemos mantenernos unidos a pesar de todo y que nos esperan tiempos muy difíciles. Pobre Harry. No se ve muy bien, a pesar de que quiera aparentar estar bien."

- Vaya, este chico si que se mete en cada problema... -dijo Arthur luego de un rato de silencio- y ella lo sigue queriendo.

- MMM, luego de eso pone que escribirá a Michael durante el verano un par de veces y que probablemente no estén en la Madriguera... Vaya, la fecha es de 1995...

- Espera, Artie.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Iré a la cocina por bocadillos, me muero de hambre.

* * *

¡¡¡¡¡LO SIENTO MUCHO, MUCHISIMO!!!!!!

De veras, no me di cuenta que no salió bien. Pero aquí lo estoy subiendo ya bien editadito y sin faltas de ortografía (espero). Disfrútenlo, el 5to está en proceso.

Lunis.


	5. Orden y desorden

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter e indicia relacionada son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, que no soy yo. No, no gano dinero con esto, es gratis para aquellos que se les ocurra revisar fics un dia antes del lanzamiento mundial del ultimo libro de la saga._**

**_Advertencia: Spoilers nada, a menos que no hayas leМdo el libro 5. Se recomienda tener el libro "hARRY pOTTER Y LA oRDEN DEL fENIX a un costado, que dada su extension, los personajes solo leen en alto las partes de mayor interes referente a la historia._**

* * *

**Fan Fiction: El diario de mi madre **

**Capitulo 05: Orden y en desorden **

**Por: Lunis J. Lupin**

Ya era media noche y en un orfanato en las afueras de Londres y solo dos personas estaban despiertas. Una estaba donde debia estar, en su cama. La otra estaba en la cocina aprovisionandose con bocadillos como pan de hace dos dias, un tomate a punto de estar tan maduro que ni la cocinera querria usarlo, y dos huevos cocidos, aparte de las dos cenas que habian preparado para ella y su hermanito. Silenciosamente subio las escaleras, tratando de no despertar al perro. Atraveso dos pasillos, torcio a la derecha y llego a una habitacion en uno de los rincones mas alejados de la casa. Toco la puerta (toc-toc-toc/toc-toc/toc) y le abrieron.

- ¿Por que tardaste tanto? -susurro Arthur.  
- La señora Green tiene razon, la cocina ya debe ser cambiada. Hay dos mangueras sueltas y si se suelta la del gas, volamos. -Dijo Lily con gravedad- Ya las volvi a tapar con cinta, pero no se si durara esta vez.  
- Bueno, gracias por calentar la comida -dijo Arthur.  
- oh, no es nada, -Lily se acomodo en su sitio y tomo un cubierto- ¿Donde estabamos?  
- He encontrado un punto donde deberiamos continuar -dijo Arthur, tomando su plato.  
- Excelente -Lily mordio un pan con queso- Dee, dee, de esda indedesande.  
- Ya no sale el sitio. Solo la fecha -dijo Arthur, tomando el libro y dejando su taza de te- Julio 30, 1995.

Julio 30, 1995.

La Orden.

No puedo poner el sitio donde estoy pero puedo decir: CARAY! Esto es un cementerio! Dumbledore esta usando este sitio como base para la lucha contra Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Sirius esta feliz de ayudar con eso. Si, Sirius Black es inocente y es padrino de Harry, y nunca quiso hacerle daño, si no al contrario, pero cayeron en una especie de trampa.

- Ja! -Dijo Lily- Asi que no era culpable.  
- ¿Puedo continuar? -pregunto Arthur, haciendole señas para que se calle. Lily asintio- OK.

MamА y papА no nos dejan asistir a las reuniones y no podemos decirle a nadie afuera. Pero Fred y George inventaron unas Orejas extensibles que podemos usar para espiar, aunque si mamА nos atrapa, estamos fritos.

Es interesante estar aqui. Hay que estar alertas todo el tiempo. No podemos hacer ruido en la sala o el cuadro de la vieja comienza a gritar desaforadamente. La casa estА llena de criaturas y cosas extrañas, y, aunque tenemos que limpiar, siempre puede suceder algo interesante. Lo que me hace pensar en Harry.  
En fin, Hermione dice que mamА nos quiere en la cocina ahora. Seguro que mataremos a las arañas gigantes de las alacenas. SerА interesante, Ron corriendose como bebe.

Paz, Amor y aun asi no podemos hacer magia. Excepto por Fred y George, que ya son mayores de edad.

Ginny.

- Y ni ha mencionado al tal Michael Corner!- dijo Arthur.  
- QuizАs lo haya dejado, -dijo Lily, eligiendo un pedazo de tomate- A mi me parece todo un perdedor.  
- Lily, eso no lo sabemos. Ahora lee tú y por favor -le dijo, pasАndole el diario- usa las comas.  
- Como quieras.

Agosto 4, 1995

Harry es una nena consentida.

Ayer llegСo aqui. El muy bestia hizo magia, bueno, bestia no, Dementotes (urgh). Horribles dementores donde vive, todo es muy extraño. Bueno, el caso es que ahora lo quieren expulsar, Fudge es un asno. Y ahora Harry estА aqui. Сomenzo a gritar como una nena consentida reina del mundo. Nunca vi semejante pataleta, y eso que creci con el idiota de Percy. Tiene razon de estar enfadado pero no es para armar semejante escАndalo.

Lo clave, para mi al menos, es que era mi turno de hablarle sin reparo alguno. Fue algo asi.

Harry: OH! YO SOY UN HEROE MUNDIAL Y NO ME DEJAN JUGAR CON USTEDES!!!!

Fred y George entraron, a juzgar por el grito de Hermione. Me pegue a la puerta para entrar con el comentario adecuado.

Fred: Vale la pena el riesgo, esta es una reunion importante.

Abri la puerta y entre. Justo habia estado comprobando si le habian puesto un encantamiento imperturbable a la puerta. Al cerrar la puerta di una sacudida de cabello de las que salen en corazon de bruja.Lo que habia que hacer en nombre de la dignidad... en fin.

YO: Hola, Harry, me parecio oir tu voz. -Voletee a ver a mis hermanitos y les dije lo de la puerta impertubable. Pusimos al tanto a Harry de todo, incluso de lo del incidente del idiota de Percy.

"Lo mАs interesante qe ocurrio aun estaba por suceder, porque apenas terminamos de cenar, Sirius solto lo que prometia ser la guerra mundial de la vida, señoras y señores. NUNCA, y repito, NUNCA hay que darse con el lado malo de mamА o la muerte parecerА un premio al costado de lo que te harА. Al muy bestia no se le ocurrio mejor idea que decir "Creia que lo primero que harias en cuanto llegaras aqui seria empezar a hacer preguntas sobre Voldemort". Con lo que le cuesta a mamА mantener su campaña "Harry es u niño pequeño que necesita que lo mimen y lo cuiden". Decir que se armo la de Merlin es decir poco. Bueno, mamА no pudo evitar que Harry se quedara, al fin y al cabo, el guardian de Harry es Sirius, no ella. Luego, los tarados de Fred y George que son mayores de edad y pueden hacer lo que se les pegue la regalada gana. Ron saco un buen argumento para quedarse "Harry nos dirА todo¿verdad, Harry?" Pero, como siempre, nadie se molesto en gastar energias en sacar la cara por mi. Me gane una lavada de boca que mi mamita querida conjuro para mi. Pero Hermione igual me conto todo en cuanto regreso a la habitacion. Asi que Vol... buscaba un arma que antes no tenia...? que interesante. Claro que luego de eso, mamА se encargo de mantener nuestras mentes ocupadas con montañas de trabajo arduo para habilitar la casa para que seres humanos la habitaran. O al menos lo intento."

- Vaya... parece que lo supero... -dijo Lily- que bueno.  
- No, yo no creo que lo haya superado. Me parece que solo estА mАs preocupada por la situacion. Mira -Artie señalo a su hermana paretes que habia marcado mientras ella conseguia comida- "Harry se libro de ser expulsado de Hogwarts, pero al parecer (por lo que pude escuchar que el trio maravilla discutia) el ministerio se las trae con Dumbledore." y aqui hay otro "Los del Ministerio son idiotas!!!! estan intentando controlar a Hogwarts con esa vieja gАrgola Umbridge!!!" y sobre esa misma persona, mira, al parecer no es buena "No me vieron detrАs del tapiz, pero oi lo que decian... y esa vieja gargola cara de sapo hizo que Harry escribiera "No debo decir mentiras" con su propia sangre... ¡LITERALMENTE! esa mujer es horrible!!" No suena como tiempos muy buenos.  
- ¿Y no menciona a Michael Corner? -preguntС Lily- ¿Ni una vez?  
- Apenas una nota o dos, diciendo que salieron o algo asМ. No parece ser un gran tipo este Michael.  
- Ves, si yo ya sabia... -murmuro Lily- un completo idiota.  
- Bueno, luego de eso... oh, mira, entro al equipo de qui... esa cosa que se juega en escoba, justo en el puesto de Harry, oh, es que lo habМan expulsado del equipo... uy, fue por una pelea.  
- ¿peleo? -salo Lily, emocionada- ¿fue por ella?  
- ¿No que no te parecia que ese fuera papА? -Artie levanto una ceja, un gesto muy caracteristico suyo.  
-No es eso, pero estoy pensando que quizas una pequeña recompensa para ella no vendria mal.-dijo Lily, simplemente- Bueno, y que sucedio despues.  
- Er... oh, bueno, hay varias entradas que dicen ED... -Artie levanto la mirada y puso una cara de cachorrito abandonado que derretia a cualquiera que la viera- mientras estviste en la cocina, di una leida rАpida... ya sabes lo rАpido que leo. Y bueno, hay un grupo que formaron para aprender D.C.A.O. No e que signifique eso, podria ser deportes consistentes aleatorios de organizacion o cualquier otra cosa.  
- ¡Al grano, Artie!  
- Bueno, lo armaron contra la "vieja gАrgola" y estan aprendiendo muchos hechizos y maleficios, pero lo mАs interesante es que este Harry es el instructor.

- ¿Que? vaya... supongo que les estara enseñando como defenderse del fulano que nadie quiere nombrar.  
- Efectivamente, mi querida hermanita. MMMM, esta parte te gustarА "Esa resbalosa de Cho Chang se le estА restregando...

Diciembre 15, 1995

Maldita Restregada, no tienes vida y me vienes a fastidiar.

Esto es el colmo de la falta de vergüenza. No le basta con andar ofreciendosele a Harry, no, y ya la vi haciendole ojitos tiernos a Michael... si, MI MICHAEL, ese imbecil con el que estoy saliendo. Pero que no me la encuentre a solas en un pasillo porque la destozo MIEMBRO A MIEMBRO!!!! Pero, no, lo contare con detalles y todo, porque estoy que ardo en furia!!!!!!!! Estoy regresando de la prАctica de Quidditch, con la tunica mojada hasta las rodillas por la nieve. Helada y entumecida. Decido entrar al comedor, donde hay chimeneas que me pueden calentar, con las piernas asi de entumecidas no llegan ni al primer escalon... y que veo? Señoras y señores, Esa resbalosa de Cho Chang se le estА frotando encima a mi novio... Esto es personal... esto es la guerra.

Por supuesto, Michael me vio y se hizo el caballero, el machito, el muy cobarde casi se mea encima, me ha visto hacer el moco-murcielago y no se quiere cruzar con mi lado malo. Pero ya verА, me deshare de él en cuanto pueda.

Pobre Harry... no sabe a la boca de que loba se ha metido...

Paz, mis babuchas de conejo, en el amor y en la guerra, todo vale.

Ginny.

- wow... asi que habrА guerra... me gusta tu manera de leer, Artie, entiendo mejor.  
- Lo que sucede es que te da flojera leer.  
- Y a ti te encanta explicarme las cosas.  
- No tienes remedio... BUeno, luego de eso... Oh no. Otra de estas cosas horribles.  
- Que sucede?  
- Aqui dice que una serpiente grande ataco a su papА, que Harry lo vio como si el fuera la serpiente, pero en una especie de sueño. Luego pasaron la noche en el sitio del que no puede hablar, en el que pasaron el verano. Dice que la espera fue horrible, pero que luego se enteraron que su padre estaba bien. Tambien oyenron que Harry habia sido poseМdo... Vaya... que triste. Dice que le dan ganas de hablar con el, que espera que se acuerde que el mismo la rescato de ser poseida por el innombrable pero "El muy idiota se la ha pasado escondiedose de todo el mundo y no quiere hablar con nadie. Si las cosas siguen asi... le echo un moco murcielago, magia de menores o no"  
- Ella si que es de armas tomar.  
- Si es nuestra madre, ya se de quien sacaste el carАcter.  
- Si ella es nuestra madre, estАs en problemas, Arthur Evans.  
- Bueno, aqui hay otra entrada mАs... Oh, vaya, llego la otra amiga de Harry y su hermano, Hermione, y hablaron con Harry... oh, el tarado habia olvidado lo del basilisco... me preguntarМa como olvida ser casi matado por una serpiente gigante, pero si recuerdas todo lo que le ha pasado entre eso y ahora, pues... En fin. - ¿no hay mАs?  
- Nada hasta meses despues. MАs Quiwiditcht o como se llame, Harry e pidio ayuda, los hermanos se escaparon del colegio, ella le gao a Cho Chang en eso de las escobas, HEY! termino con Corner, genial, se puso a lloriquear por que mmm CHo Chang es del equipo que el apoya, de su casa, y Ginny les gano. Luego exАmenes... UFFFF... mira esto!!!! Pelearon con los Mortifagos, esos que siguen al que nadie nombra y Harry solo querМa llevarse a Ron, y quizАs a Hermione pero no a ella ni a "Neville ni Luna", pero dueron, todo fue una trampa y ¡OH NO! -Lily le arrancó el libro a Artie de un manazo.  
- ¡El preso fugado murio???? Y ¡Harry peleo contra ese fulano otra vez!! Es el heroe, no?  
- Si... al parecer regresaron en el mismo vagon del tren. Y nosotros que nos quejabamos de todo lo que paso el año que hubo epidemia de varicela.  
- Que dias aquellos, no los olvidare... Quien hubiera dicho lo mucho que podia rascarse Oliver Mathews.  
- Aun tiene las marcas, pero pimienta en crema no fue cruel luego de haberte llamado estupida mocosa pecosa en frente de todo el orfanato, supongo.  
- La venganza es dulce. PEro no nos distraigamos y continue con el cuento de nuestra madre. -lily le devolvió el libro a su hermano.

- BUeno, traen a Harry a la Madriguera, su casa, apenas dos semanas despues de empezar vacaciones. Al prinipio es solo el trio, oooo, la viiiiila esta allí tambien. AJA! Te dije que era Harry.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- "Julio 21, 1996¿Soy yo, o Harry coquetea conmigo? EL mundo se puso de cabeza, pero Harry estuvo hablando conmigo toda la tarde y estuvimos riendonos de Ron, de Flema y de Bill, y seguimos conversando como si fueramos amigos desde siempre. Y no estuvo mal... Si no estuviera saliendo con Dean, no perderia el tiempo. ¡RAYOS¡DEAN! Sigue enviАndome lechuzas con chocolates y cosas... de noche para que no me molesten mis hermanos... Dean es lindo y tierno. Y Harry no hace nada, solo conversa conmigo porque ROn y Hermione estan ocupados negando que se gustan... QuizАs Dean no sea mala idea despues de todo, me gusta captar su atencion, y creo que me gusta un poco"  
- Oh, bueno, eso no confirma nada de Harry.  
- Te apuesto 5 libras a que Harry es el hombre de Ginny y 10 libras mАs a que se da cuenta este año escolar de que Ginny es LA CHICA para el.  
- A veces pienso que analizas demasiado las cosas. Aumento 5 libras a cada oferta, a que Dean le dura mАs que Michael y que HArry termina tirado en el suelo porque ella lo rechaza.  
- Lily, me honras con tu apuesta, y le amento 5 libras mАs a que termina el año escolar y Harry y Ginny ya llevan 4 meses minimo, de novios.  
- Arthur, a veces pienso que ves demasiadas telenovelas con la señora Ortesh. Hecho.  
- Hecho.

* * *

Ok, si, lo se, me demore demasiado, pero finalmente estА aqui y bueno, disfretenlo. e mañana a la libreria a recoger mi DEATHLY HALLOWS! nos vemos! 


	6. Dean, no me empujes!

La Madriguera, Julio 22, 1996

Dean Thomas

Terminar con Michael fue genial, nunca vi a nadie huír así... fue realmente risible. Pero había que continuar con el plan de Hermione... había que actuar rápido y elegir algo, no muy sorprendente, pero tampoco un idiota. La respuesta apareció en menos de una semana. Estaba desayunando tranquilamente en el Gran Comedor cuando pasó Dean Thomas: más alto que Ron, moreno, simpático, siempre fue muy amable conmigo, me sonrió divinamente y me guiñó el ojo... eso me gustó. De inmediato, me puse a molestar a Hermione, que estaba estudiando para sus T.I.M.O's, y bueno, me concedio media hora de su apretadísima agenda para darme toda la información disponible sobre Dean Thomas.

Esto fue lo que concluimos juntas: Su madre, su padrastro y hermanastras son muggles, no se sabe nada de su padre, que desapareció cuando Dean era muy pequeño. Es un estudiante promedio, no muy bajo, pero tampoco destacable. Vuela bien en escoba, podría ser cazador. Es mejor amigo de Seamus Finnegan. Sabemos que es valiente y que tiene talento, estuvo en el ED desde el principio. Buen dibujante, la Profesora McGonagall siempre le pide favores cuando necesita ilustrar algo. No es del tipo de chico que anda metido en peleas, es el que normalmente sostiene a Seamus, lo cual es bueno. Ha sido bendito con la casi carencia del gen de la idiotez, tan caracteristico en los hombres. Estaba decidido, sería Dean Thomas. Y si Harry no reaccionaba con Dean, entonces no valdría la pena.

Por supuesto, luego de esto me sentí muy culpable. Estaba usando deliberadamente a Dean Thomas por ganarme la atención de Harry Potter, quien apenas conocía de mi existencia. Eso estaba mal, muy mal. Luego pensé que quizás, si Dean fuera un idiota, se lo tendría bien merecido...

Entonces, una semana antes de que empezaran los exámenes para los de quinto y séptimo, decidí actuar. Dean había repetido el gesto de guiñarme el ojo cada vez que nos cruzábamos, y yo simplemente le había sonreído. Esta vez, sin embargo... le guiñé el ojo y me hice un poco a un lado, como para invitarlo a sentarse. Y lo hizo. Conversamos durante todo el desayuno... Y no hay duda, el chico es el novio ideal. Es muy dulce y siempre está alegre. Me hace reir mucho, es muy guapo, no es escandaloso ni va a salir corriendo detras de los mortífagos a cada rato, pero tampoco huirá de ellos. ¡Es todo un caballero! Muy maduro y tranquilo... es el novio ideal... pero no era Harry.

Estaba en problemas.

Pero conforme pasaban los días, y seguíamos saliendo, habían más y más cosas que me gustaban de él, y entonces comencé a pensar que, quizás, tal vez, existiera la posibilidad de que Dean fuera mejor novio que Harry -despues de ver como quedó Cho Chang, me dio hasta pena- pero también, y esto fue lo que me asustó, de que me comenzara a gustar Dean. Besa muy bien.

Luego comenzaron sus exámenes, y luego mis exámenes, y, cuando parecía que tendríamos tiempo para estar juntos, cosa que me moría de ganas por probar, pasó todo lo del departamento de Misterios. Y Harry no me quería dejar ir, y una vez más le mostré que él no me va a detener. Luego de eso, me la pasé en la enfermería, esperando que Ron y Hermione se recuperaran (aunque si me lo preguntan, creo que estaban mas a gusto solitos) y no hubo mucho tiempo de encontrarme con Dean. Pero él no se iba a rendir...

El día del banquete, antes de irnos a casa, Dean me llamó a un lado y me preguntó si quería ser su novia. Me quedé helada... no sabía que decir, pero la idea era tentadora... Dije que sí.

Ahora tenía un lindo novio, que prometió escribirme todos los días, tratarme muy bien y defenderme de todo mal... AMEN.

Por supuesto, el viaje de regreso lo hice con Harry. Le pedí mil disculpas a Dean, le dije que tenía unas cosas que discutir con los que habíamos ido al departamente de misterios. Tenía que pasar la prueba de fuego... tenía que estar cerca de Harry a ver qué tal...

Y ahí estábamos, Luna, Neville, Harry, y luego de sus rondas, Ron y Hermione; y yo. Ahora éramos el sexteto maravilla. No más trío, solamente. Era genial estar todos juntos... pero Harry estaba allí, tratando de aparentar que estaba bien, el pobre, perder a todos los que quieres debe ser terrible para él. Y si yo fuera su novia alguna vez, él podría intentar alejarme de él... Y entonces pasarom Cho Chang y su amiga boca-floja, Marietta Edgecombe. Harry miró a Cho fríamente, la misma mirada que puso cuando le dije que debían conversar y reconciliarse en pascuas... y luego volteó como si nada. Entonces Ron, exhibiendo una vez más lo que Hermione llama "el rango emocional de una cucharita de té" preguntó que qué tal con ella. Harry dijo algo como que no estaban más y Ron dijo -aunque muy acertadamente, no hay que negarlo- "Es linda y todo, pero quizás debas buscarte a alguien más... alegre" ¡y entonces, el muy IDIOTA me señaló con la cabeza! ¿¡No sabía que estaba tratando de tener un novio normal!? Y luego Hermione le dijo que ella estaba salindo con alguien más. Ron, preguntó con quién y pues... yo tenía la primicia. "Con Michael Corner" Gracias a Merlín tenía la revista de Luna en la mano, con esos dibujos graciosos, o era capaz de ir a maldecir al idiota de Corner otra vez. Y Ron, pues, no aprende, dijo "Pensé que andaba contigo" y yo le dije que el idiota era un mal perdedor y que lo boté. Y Ron, arriesgándose a un moco-murciélago, dijo, "Qué bien, quizás debas elegir a alguien mejor" mirando a Harry, que tenía cara de estar en cualquier otro lado. No me iba a dejar. "Elegí a Dean Thomas, ¿te parece mejor?" ¿Qué quería? ¿Que me lanzara sobre Harry y comenzáramos a convertirlo en tío en ese instante? Ron hizo berrinche y demás pero en fin, ese no es el punto. El punto es que Harry no reaccionó. No dijo nada, no puso la cara que tenía en el baile de Navidad. Si Harry no se iba a fijar en mi,¿por qué desperdiciar mi juventud en ir tras él? Ginevra Molly Weasley tiene novio ahora, y se llama Dean Thomas.

Lo más curioso es que ahora, que estamos en la madriguera, y que no hay tantas distracciones durante el día, Harry no se me despega. Le encanta seguirme los chistes sobre Bill y la odiosa de su novia Fleeeerrrrrgggghhhh, que habla el inglés como si tuviera flema atascada en la garganta. Y le encanta fastidiar a Ron conmigo, y me hizo a un lado el otro día, cuando ibamos a jugar quidditch... Pobre, quería equipos balanceados y por eso me puso con Ron y él hizo equipo con Hermione, dijo que iba a ser muy evidente la ventaja si Ron y Hermione jugaban en el mismo equipo. No lo puedo creer... eso debe significar que me considera a su nivel... en QUIDDITCH. Ah, pero yo me la estoy pasando bomba, eh? Lo siento, Harry Potter, pero ahora tengo un lindo novio que me envía cosas lindas, no solo en mi cumpleaños, si no TODOS LOS DÍAS, y me escribe que se muere de ganas de verme otra vez. ¡Fúmate esa! Mi ego está por las nubes, pero no debo entusiasmarme. Harry ya se dio cuenta de que Ron y Hermione se comen con los ojos mutuamente, pero no se dan cuenta, o no quieren darse cuenta. Lo que Harry está buscando es amigos de repuesto para no quedarse solo. Bueno, tu amiga puedo ser, siempre y cuando te mantengas dentro de la raya y no me ignores en cuanto tengas de vuelta a tus amiguitos. Yo no seré tu segundo plato. Está decidido.

Paz, amor, y acaba de llegar otra lechuza de Dean.

Ginny Weasley.

- Wow... -fue lo único que Lily pudo decir.

- Si, bueno, qué esperabas, -dijo Artie, simplemente,- seis años de ingorarla, no iba a dejársela tan fácil. Ahora sabrá que tiene competencia.

- Lo que quieres es que ella se quede con Harry.

- Puede, -dijo el niño- pero no creo que vaya a aguantar mucho tiempo a Dean.

- ¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó Lily, defendiendo su apuesta- Dean es "el novio perfecto".

Las horas nocturnas iban avanzando pero ninguno de los mellizos Evans mostraba seña alguna de adormecimiento. Habían recibido un paquete con objetos extraños que nunca habían visto y fotos de gente que, por el parecido, podrían ser familia de ellos. Pero, si tenían familia, ¿por qué no los habían venido a recoger aún? ¿Por qué tenían que haberse criado en un orfanato muggle? ¿Y por qué rayos tenía que aparecer este paquete ahora que por fin había aparecido una pareja que los quería adoptar a ambos, a pesar de todas las travesuras que les habían hecho? Por ahora, seguían leyendo el diario, un diario que encontraron escondido al fondo de la caja y que relataba la historia de una tal Ginny Weasley y sus aventuras en pos de la conquista del héroe Harry Potter. Hasta ahora, habían deducido que ella podría ser su madre, pero no estaban seguros. Además, el diario hablaba sobre una escuela de magia, varitas, juegos en escobas voladoras y un mago malvado a quien nadie se atrevía a nombrar, y que había vuelto más fuerte que antes, mago al cual se estaba enfrentando Harry Potter. Buen podría ser una novela infantil.

Pero aún quedaba una buena parte antes que terminaran de leer, y querían acabarlo antes del amanecer, antes de que tuvieran que dejar todo atrás para comenzar una nueva vida con los (inserte apellido aquí)

- Bueno, ahora te toca leer a tí, Lily, me está doliendo la garganta.

- Bien, el siguiente es... "Harry, Harry, Harry... tut, tut."

Dormitorios de chicas de quinto año de Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Septiembre 1, 1996

"Harry, Harry, Harry... tut, tut."

Mira por donde... Harry Potter pidiendome buscar un compartimento en el tren con una sonrisita linda... ¡JA! años atrás me hubiera derretido y no hubiera podido ni decir que sí. Pero ahora no, ahora sólo le sonreí y le dije "Lo siento, Harry, pero quedé de verme con Dean (que era cierto), nos vemos luego" y me fui a buscar a mi NOVIO. Sí, Harry Potter, ahora tengo novio, y vine con él a Hogwarts y conversamos mucho sobre nuestros veranos y nos besamos mucho, ¿Cómo te parece? Y luego Smith entró al compartimento a _demandarme_que le contara qué había sucedido en el departamento de misterios y Dean vio por qué debe ser un novio fiel. Entonces entró el profesor Slughorn y me llevó a un almuerzo, al que llegaron Neville y Harry. Al parecer este tipo colecciona alumnos que podrían ser famosos. Bah, que aburrimiento, McLaggen, de séptimo, es un reverendo idiota lamezuelas. Blaise Zabini, un Slytherin de sexto cuya madre es famosa por viuda negra, gran cosa, y un tal Belby que no se llevaba bien con su tío famoso y por supuesto, fue ignorado. Luego regresamos y Harry desapareció misteriosamente, ¿pero a quién le importa?Ah, nunca había llegado tan feliz a Hogwarts. Bueno, luego Harry apareció, en sus ropas muggles y con la cara llena de sangre, nada llamativo, eh? Resulta que se metió en el compartimento de Zabini para espiar a Malfoy, idiota, Malfoy lo descubrió, aún más idiota, le echó un petrificus totalus y lo dejó bien escondido para que regresara a Londres, no sin antes reventarle la nariz a patadas.

Por eso es que ya no salgo con idiotas. Para idiotas tengo a mis seis hermanos, muchas gracias.

Paz, amor, y mi novio no es un idiota.

Ginny.

- Es oficial, quiere sacárse un clavo con otro -dijo Arthur- No para de compararlo...

- Y Dean sigue siendo mejor -dijo Lily- la perfección en noviazgos encarnada.

- Ya verás. -dijo su hermano- Tanta perfección la aburrirá, ha crecido con sus seis hermanos idiotas, quiere a los idiotas, Dean no es idiota, es cuestión de tiempo.

- Aún te puedes retractar de la apuesta...

- Eso no sería honorable. mantengo la apuesta en pie, ahora sigue leyendo.

Hogwarts, 14 de Setiembre, 1996

¡¡¡¡CAZADORA DE QUIDDITCH!!!!!

¡¡¡¡SOY LA NUEVA CAZADORA DEL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH DE GRYFFINDOR!!!! ¡YAY!

El año pasado había sustituído a Harry como buscadora, fui lo mejor que hubo después de él, y a Harry le gustó como jugaba, me lo dijo. Pero yo prefiero cazar, se lo dije. AHora, me presenté a las pruebas y no hubo duda alguna, ¡ANOTÉ TODOS LOS GOLES! ¡SOY LA MEJOR! Las otras cazadoras son Katie Bell, que ya estaba en el equipo y Demelza Robins, Harry la descubrió. Ya iba siendo hora de que Harry fuese el capitán, fuera de todo sarcasmo, se toma en serio su trabajo y creo que este año podríamos ganar la copa mucho más fácilmente que el año pasado. Bueno, si es que Ron controla sus nervios. Sí, Harry eligió a Ron de guardián, pero él también fue el mejor que hubo. De golpeadores están Jimmy Peakes y Ritchie Coote , bueno, no son Fred y George, pero son muy buenos. El equipo está muy bueno. Lástima que Harry no eligió a Dean, vuela muy bien y todo, pero Demelza lo superó, Harry no iba a cambiar a Katie, y yo soy demasiado buena -modestia aparte- para que me quiera cambiar.

Ahora Harry es mi capitán de Quidditch y tendré que verlo más seguido de lo común... Lo cual ya es decir bastante, porque últimamente me saluda cada vez que nos encontramos. Este colegio es lo suficientemente grande como para no encontrarmelo y aún así me lo encuentro más seguido que de costumbre. Antes, en aquellos tiempos en que todos andaban con miedo por los pasillos, apenas si hacia algun gesto de saludo, como para no quedar de descortés. Ahora se detiene, me saluda, y sigue caminando, Es en serio ¿Qué le sucede al chico, en el nombre de Merlín?

Pero bueno, basta de Harry, hablemos de Dean. Es todo un caballero, me da la mano para pasar por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, me aparta la silla y la acomoda, me abre la puerta, me ha prometido acompañarme a las practicas de quidditch y llevarme la escoba. Nunca me habían tratado así. Además, Dean es súper dulce, siempre se le ocurren unas cosas para decirme... es demasiado, mucho más de lo que merezco, Dean me adora y me lo dice todos los días. Y me encanta que me lo diga, me encanta que sea él. De veras, no es que me esté tratando de convencer a mi misma.

El otro día estuve hablando con Hermione y ella me dijo que me veía contenta, que se veía que de veras me gustaba Dean. Por supuesto, me preguntó por Harry, y yo le dije que había notado que Harry me prestaba más atención, pero que siempre recordaba que mi novio ES DEAN, y que me gusta tanto estar con él que casi ni le hago caso a Harry, y es verdad. Hace un rato me la encontré y me felicitó por lo del quidditch, y demás. Pero esta vez me dijo "Ginny, Harry no necesita que le quiten algo que quiere una vez más... si ya no te interesa Harry, dímelo, así intento alejar su atención de tí. Tú sabes que somos amigas y yo te apoyo, pero si te das cuenta de que le gustas a Harry y a ti ya no te gusta, sabes que va a sufrir..."

Me gusta Dean, pero ¿Me ha dejado de gustar Harry?

No sé, de veras que no lo sé.

GINNY.

- ¡QUÉ-TE-DIJE! -Artie se levantó y miró a su hermana- él se está dando cuenta de lo grandiosa que es ella, y ella se está engañando a sí misma.

- Confirmado -dijo su hermana en defensa- ves demasiadas novelas con la señora Ortesh.

- Ella lo manadrá a volar, -dijo Artie, tomó el diario y buscó una línea- "es demasiado, mucho más de lo que merezco" ahí lo tienes, ella lo dejará.

- Ya veremos...

- Y ahora leeré yo.

Hogwarts, Noviembre de 1996.

Sin título.

Bueno, hay que hacer un resúmen... han pasado dos meses desde la última entrada. Aún no entiendo por qué no me deshago de una buena vez de este diario. No por que tenga artes oscuras, no ha hecho nada extraño en todos estos años...

Katie Bell fue victima de un ataque de artes oscuras, está en San Mungo y no se sabe cuando regresará. Por supuesto, es preocupante, quiere decir que hay alguien intentando asesinar a alguien más y que está muy cerca de Hogwarts, si es que no está dentro... Harry sospecha de Draco Malfoy, lo sé porque Ron y Hermione se hartaron de escuchar la misma cantaleta desde el verano, y Harry ha estado mascullando para si mismo sin darse cuenta si lo escuchan o no. Pero a mi también me pareció algo raro, Malfoy no anda por ahí abusando de su poder de prefecto, no anda molestando y el otro día oí a McGonagall hablando con Snape de que era la enésima vez en el mes que lo castigaba por no estar en clase o no hacer los deberes. Es realmente raro.

Bueno, que Katie haya sido enviada a San Mungo tambien significa que no pudo jugar en el partido contra Slytherin, por lo cual Harry llamó a Dean al equipo. Si, a Dean Thomas, el chico con el que salgo desde hace casi seis meses y ya se le ocurrió que hacer para el aniversario. Es en serio, ¿Qué hombre se acuerda de las fechas, con anticipación, y ENCIMA planea algo para la ocasión? ¿Podría alguien decirmelo? Antes veía a Dean los días que no tenía Quidditch. Ahora salimos todos los días. ¿Es que Fred y George también venden ideas para citas? todas son diferentes...

Y justo luego de la práctica antes del partido contra Slytherin... pasó. Regresaba de prácticas con Dean y, pues, nos escondimos detrás de un tapiz que Fred y George me habían enseñado alguna vez, y bueno, el chico estaba emocionado, y comenzamos a besarnos... Hasta que Ron y Harry entraron por el tapiz. Ambos tenían la misma cara, la misma, y Ron tenía cara de querer desmembrar a Dean con una cuchara... Dean quería salir corriendo, ¿Quién te eligió para ser Gryffindor? ¿No puedes enfrentarte a mi hermano? Mandé a Dean a que se fuera, Ron me estaba armando un escándalo diciendoque no quería encontrarse con que su hermana andaba besuqueando a la gente en público... ¡POR ESO ESTABAMOS EN UN CORREDOR DESIERTO! ¡El muy IDIOTA insinuando que yo era una p... ni si quiera puedo repetirlo! Harry se puso entre ambos para evitar que nos mataramos y Ron casi me lanza algo, Harry casi le pega, Yo le lancé un par de comentarios bien medidos y me largué. No fue hasta que llegué a mi cuarto (Dean quiso hablar conmigo, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con él, el muy cobarde) que me di cuenta, Harry me había defendido de mi hermano, Harry había puesto cara de querer desmembrar a Dean, Cuando me fui, tenía cara de haber sido golpeado por un troll... ¿Harry estaba celoso? ¿Estaba celoso de ver que era a Dean a quien yo estaba besando? ¿Haría algo por quitarle la novia a Dean? ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades? ¡Rayos! No iba a sacrificar al equipo de quidditch, no lo iba a hacer. Además, Harry no es del tipo que le quita la novia a gente que le cae bien, y Harry y Dean siempre se han llevado bien. No, Harry no iba a actuar, se iba a mantener dentro de la raya mientras yo anduviera con Dean... ¿Y qué hacía yo analizando las posibilidades de que Dean terminara conmigo cuando Dean era mi novio? ¿El Novio que me pasaba la vida diciendo lo perfecto que era? No lo podía creer, ¡¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?! ¡Qué dolor de cabeza!

En fin, ganamos el partido de Quidditch, espectacularmente, quiero decir, Ron estuvo MA-RA-VI-LLO-SO. A1, casi un profesional, las atajadas que hizo, no las he visto en ningún libro. Smith tuvo que comerse sus palabras, él hizo el comentario del partido. Claro que luego tuvo que pagarla caro, estrellé mi escoba contra su podio, eso le rompió la nariz, pero un accidente lo tiene cualquiera, ¿no? Harry también estuvo genial, la forma en que capturó la snitch, fue genial. Demelza es excelente y Peakes y Coote realmente están a la altura del equipo. Dean jugó muy bien. Luego de estrellar mi escoba contra Smith, Harry voló hacia mí y me abrazó fuertemente. No lo había hecho desde lo de la cámara de los secretos, es decir, sí, cuando había sido mi cumpleaños o en Navidad, me había abrazado, pero un abrazo de compromiso, el abrazo que le daba a todos los demás. Pero como el de la cámara de los secretos... ese abrazo era para mí. Eso no le gustó a Dean, porque se dio cuenta, así diga que no, lo sé. Esta mosqueado con eso. Se demoró bastante con Seamus al traer las cervezas de mantequilla.

Lo más interesante, sin embargo, sucedio durante la fiesta. Estaba yo, recien bañada y con mi pigmypuff -crookshanks, el gato de Hermione, lo estaba mirando sospechosamente- y en un rincón de la sala común vi el expectáculo más desagradable desde que Fred y George probaron su fudge de fiebre. Ronald Billius Weasley comiéndose a Lavender Brown, literlmente, a vista y paciencia de toda la sala común, incluyendo a la pobre Hermione. Harry llegó a mi costado, con cara de andar buscando a sus amiguitos. Le dije donde estaba el idiota de mi hermano y puso la misma cara que yo. ASCO. Luego le dije que habíamos tenido un buen juego y me fui para que élpudiera seguir a Hermione, que salió pitando de la sala común, y darle su apoyo moral. La pobre... No se merece que le sucedan estas cosas, si es tan buena la chica. Luego le di mi apoyo moral. Porque Dean me estaba esperando, ¿no tiene amigos con quienes estar? a veces me preocupa que se esté enfrascando en nuestra relación y dejando de lado a sus amigos. Rayos.

Si las cosas siguen así... no sé que podría suceder... me duele la cabeza

XXXX

Hogwarts, Enero 2, 1997

Y estamos de vuelta de las vacaciones de Navidad... Y la pasé con Harry y sus paranoias Malfoyianas... sigue convencido de que Malfoy es un mortífago, por lo que les dijo a papá y a Remus. Y Harry se sonrojó cuando le quité unos gusarajos de la cabeza. ¡Casi tira su pudín de Navidad! ¡HARRY POTTER ESTÁ ACTUANDO COMO GINNY WEASLEY DE 11 AÑOS! Ni en mil años lo habría creído. No, quizás fue mi imaginación, además, ahí mismo llegó Rufus Scrimgeur, acompañado de nada menos que el más grande idiota del mundo Percy Weasley. ¿Por qué será que los más grandes idiotas del mundo son mis hermanos mayores?

En fin, en cuanto llegamos a Hogwarts nos encontramos con Hermione, que está ignorando a Ron de formas más elegantes, aunque, hay que admitirlo, eso de los canarios estuvo brillante. En especial cuando Lavender Brown saltó hacia Ron gritando "¡WON-WON!" De veras que esa chica no tiene dignidad alguna.Bueno, Harry quería contarle algo y me iba a incluir, pero yo tenía que encontrarme con Dean. Claro, Dean sabía que Harry había pasado las Navidades en mi casa e insinuó que era por él que me había distraído y no le había contestado todas y cada una de sus cartas. ¿En serio? Pues no, no fue por Harry, fue por Dean.

Quiero decir, Dean puede ser muy lindo y todo, pero es demasiado a veces. Incluso resulta empalagoso que quiera llevarme los libros a todos lados, que me arrime la silla, que lleve mi escoba y, sobre todo, que me empuje para pasar por el retrato de la señora gorda. Sólo le falta hacerme la tarea para terminar de sentirme estúpida. Es como si tuviera algún impedimento físico o algo, me molesta demasiado. O creo que yo soy demasiado autosuficiente para él. Creo que es eso, él debe tenerme como una damisela en peligro a la que hay que cuidar de todo las 24 horas del día. ¿Es que acaso crecer con seis hermanos no significa que he aprendido a defenderme sola? Y por último, que lindo me defendió de Ron cuando me gritó que no quería a una mujer fatal de hermana. Bien escondidito detrás de su amigo el irlandés, ahi estaba cuando volví a la sala común.

Lo que yo necesito es a alguien que aprecie mi independencia, que me quiera así. Que acepte mis sarcasmos e ironías, ese es mi sentido del humor. Últimamente le molesta mucho, no sé por qué. Necesito de alguien que esté allí, pero no para salvarme del peligro, si no para luchar juntos. Necesito alguien que no se encoja cuando alguno de mis hermanos esté cerca.

Y ahora Hermione acaba de venir a preguntarme qué tal las vacaciones con Harry. ¿Qué quiere que le diga? ¿Que rompí con Dean antes de las vacaciones y Harry saltó hacia mi y nos casamos y tuvimos doce hijos en menos de quince días? Dios, Hermione necesita besar a alguien, si tan solo Ron dejara de hacer el idiota, dejara a Lav-Lav y se llevara a Hermione a algún armario de escobas. Pero eso no sucederá pronto, por lo visto.

Pero lo tengo decidido, si Dean quiere seguir conmigo, hay dos opciones, no más, y ninguna es negociable: O se aguanta como soy o hasta aquí no más llegamos, muchas gracias, buenas noches.

Sigo pensando que algun día, de tanta insistencia en empujarme, me va a tirar de nariz.

XXXXX

Hogwarts, Marzo 2, 1997

Ron

Es increíble como el hecho de ver a gente a la que normalmente llamas idiota, echados en una cama de la enfermería puede hacerte pensar lo mucho que quieres a esos idiotas. Y es cierto, adoro a Ronnie, el muy tarado, el pobre tiene que vivir bajo la sombra de seis hermanos mayores, un amigo que es prácticamente un héroe nacional y la mejor alumna de Hogwarts de los últimos tiempos. Al menos yo soy la hermanita. Pero si nos ponemos a analizar a Ron, quitando las pesadas capas de idiotez, por supuesto, ¿què tenemos? Pues Ron está ahí cuando lo necesitas, eso es lo principal. Recuerdo que una vez dejó que los gemelos transformaran su osito de peluche en araña para que no me colgaran de las escaleras. Hum, quizás deba dejar de burlarme de su aracnofobia... Luego está el hecho de que es un mate de risa. No al punto de Fred y George, pero uno puede pasarla bien con Ronnie. ¿Qué más? Oh, sí, así él no lo quiera admitir, es muy inteligente, solo que no quiere ser como Percy. Lo malo es que como el quiere ser diferente a los demás... pues se hace el idiota. No hay otra explicación para su elección de novias. Es decir, si tanto le gusta Hermione, ¿Por qué no deja a Lavi y grita que ama a Hermione sobre una mesa del comedor en pleno banquete?

(Quién habla)

En fin, ¿a qué iba con esto de Ron? Pues bien, tuvo un cumpleaños bastante interesante. Veamos, Romilda Vane le dio a Harry una caja de calderos de chocolate rellenos con poción amorosa de los Sortilegios Weasley (Voy a matar a esos dos) para que Harry la invitara al baile de Navidad de Slughorn. Harry, demostrando un momento de lucidez, los tiró por algún lado y fue con Luna. Luna estaba muy contenta, dijo que nunca nadie la habia invitado a hacer nada como amigos. En fin, el caso es que ayer en la mañana, mientras Ron habría sus regalos, cogió la caja, y siendo Ron, bueno, Ron, se tragó casi toda la caja que recogió del suelo. Me imagino que debe haber sido comiquísimo ver la cara de Lavender cuando Ron pasaba clamando por Romilda Vane. Bueno, Harry, tan buen amigo que es, lo llevo a ver a Slughorn para que le diera un antídoto. Una vez recuperado, al viejo Slughorn no se le ocurrió mejor idea que brindar por mi hermano "Rupert"con hidromiel de Madamme Rosmerta, que estaba envenenado. Y entonces, una vez más, el héroe favorito de los Weasley, Harry Potter, corrió a buscar un bezoar y se lo hizo tragar. (Slughorn, paralizado, por supuesto) Luego de eso, él, Hermione (que llegó corriendo y en estado de shock) y yo (Que quería meterle un caldero a SLughorn por donde -mi mamá me lavaría la boca si dijera donde-) estuvimos junto a él todo el día, luego llegaron Fred y George y mamá y papá. Fuera de todo, creo que papá tiene razón, fue un día de suerte para los Weasley cuando a Ron se le ocurrió sentarse en ese compartimento del tren. Y el hombre más modesto del mundo diciendo que tuvo suerte de encontrar un bezoar tan rápido.

Bueno, en otras noticias, aunque un poco aparte, McLaggen va a reemplazar a Ron en el partido contra Hufflepuff, ajjj, y Dean me hizo una escena. Oh, si, en plena mesa de Gryffindor, _demandando_ que le dijera a dónde me había metido todo el día, y que no había visto a Harry tampoco, y que dónde habré estado cuando le dije que estaría con él todo el sábado (como si no fuera suficiente encontrarmelo todos los días) Pero yo lo puse en su lugar. "Para tu información, -le dije- estuve todo el día en la enfermería al lado de mi hermano, que fue envenenado el día de su cumpleaños 17. Y sí, Harry y Hermione estuvieron allí, por que son sus mejores amigos, y mis otros hermanos y mis padres. Y si no me crees, -me levanté para irme ofendida y no tener que hablarle en todo el día- puedes ir ahora mismo a visitarlo." Y entonces Lavender se levantó y chilló que por qué a nadie se le había ocurrido avisarle a ella "¡Yo SOY su NOVIA!" y salió pitando hacia la enfermería. Yo aproveché para irme...

Debo ser una terrible persona. Ron tiene razón, no es tan fácil dejar a alguien. Al menos Michael fue fácil.

Debería seguir mi propio consejo, dejar a Dean e irme con Harry... que no deja de encontrarse conmigo cuando estoy andando sola. Me pregunto cómo lo hará.

XXXXX

Hogwarts, Marzo, 1997

Qué fiasco de partido. Lo único bueno fue que el comentario lo hizo Luna. La próxima vez que Fred y George se metan conmigo, les diré que tienen la gripe del perdedor (Looser's Lurgy)

Perdimos, muy mal. Todo por culpa de McLaggen. El muy imbécil estaba preocupado en fastidiar a los otros como para tapar los aros de gol, y ENCIMA le pegó una bludger a Harry en la cabeza y le fracturó el cráneo. Pobre, tuvieron que llevarlo a la enfermería, pero como él es el capitán, nadie más pudo hacer un cambio para que yo buscara y Dean cazara. Perdimos horriblemente, y me peleé con Dean.

El muy idiota y su aún más idiota amigo estaban burlándose de como caía Harry de la escoba, al más puro estilo Malfoy. "¡Qué rayos les pasa! -les grité- Me gustaría verte riéndote así si a este idiota -señalé a Seamus- le partieran el cráneo" Y justo pasaba McLaggen, tratando de esconderse del resto del equipo. Ja, ja, ja. Dean vió una vez más lo que le pasa a quien se burla de mis amigos. Si sigue así, él mismo probará en carne propia el efecto de un moco-murciélago de Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Pero aún no termino con él...

XXXXX

Hogwarts, Abril, 1997

Le dije que no me empuje.

Y se lo dije muchas veces, pero no, no quiso escucharme.

Bueno, Hermione tiene razón, y llevábamos tiempo así. Era cuestión de tiempo y de encontrar alguna excusa. Anoche -por fin- terminé con Dean.

Fue una estupidez, me empujó por el retrato. Y también fue raro, justo antes de entrar, creía que estaba intentando mantener su distancia, y luego me empujó, despacito, pero fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Le dije que no estaba impedida fisicamente, que puedo entrar sola perfectamente, que me fastidia que lo haga y que me tiene harta. El insistía en que no me había empujado, que debía haberme parecido. Le dije que era un idiota, que ya me tenía cansada y que "¡Aquí se acaba todo! ¡Ve a buscarte a quién no pueda caminar!". Lo mejor que se puede decir es que al menos fui sincera, el chico ya me tenía harta. No dijo nada, se fue. Creo que entendió el transfondo. Me gustaba, si, al principio, pero no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Creo que Hermione también tuvo suerte anoche. Por algún motivo estaba saliendo de los dormitorios de los chicos con Ron. Harry no estaba en ningún lugar cercano y Lavi-Lavi pensó lo peor. Realmente, a mi me parece que debe haber sido algo inocente, pero Lavi-Lavi le ahorró a Ron el trabajo de terminar con ella. Le gritó que era un idiota (creo que esto de acuerdo, aunque no por las mismas razones) y que como er posible que le pusieran los cuernos, y que Hermione era una, bueno, se capta la idea. Ron no tuvo que decir nada. Fue graciosísimo...Lavender llendose al cuarto, y le gritaba "¡No me detengas! ¡Nada de lo que digas lo arreglará! ¡Hemos terminado para siempre, Ronald Weasley! ¡Quédate con la fea dientuda!" Y Ron parado allí, detrás de Hermione, sin intención visible de detenerla, decir algo para arreglar las cosas y que no terminen para siempre. Y la pobre Hermione, que estaba blanca como Hedwig, con los ojos abiertos. Y lo más gracioso, si es que es posible, fue que en cuanto Lavender desapareció de vista, ambos sonrieron ligeramente, nadie lo notó, todos estaban mirando por donde se había ido Lavender. Hermione decidió que, por su dignidad, la biblioteca sería un bien sitio en el cual celebrar. Ron simplemente entró a su cuarto.

Yo me quedé en la sala común, me senté en el sillón junto al fuego,ese que le gusta a Harry y me puse a pensar. Ahora que estaba libre, otra vez, ¿buscaría a alguien más? No, eso no servía. Ya tuve suficiente con eso. Habría que ver si Harry estaba interesado... ¿Y si no lo estaba? No, tenía que estarlo. Si no, no me soreiría como lo hace cuando pasa por mi lado, y no le pegarían las bludgers cada vez que anoto un gol en las prácticas de Quidditch, ni apretaría lo que fuera que tuviera en la mano cuando me ve con Dean... ¿O sí?

Bueno, luego de eso me quedé dormida por un buen rato, hasta que alguien llegó por el retrato, debían haber sido más de las dos de la mañana. Me quedé quietecita y alguien pasó por la chimenea casi apagada. Me hice la dormida, no pude ver quién era, pero me abrigó con uno de los cobertores del sillón. Era Harry, su mano estaba fría, pero era su mano. No pude evitar sonreír. ÉL suspiró y se fue. No había dormido tan bien desde hacía mucho tiempo... Bueno, quizás esto de estudiar para aprobar los T.I.M.O.'s tiene como requisito la falta de sueño.

Hoy en la mañana Dean se sentó lejos de mi en el desayuno y luego pasó de largo, ignorándome. Está bien, yo hice lo mismo. No lo vi al almuerzo, o quizás no me di cuenta... Harry se sentó cerca y nos pusimos a fastidiar a Ron. Hacemos buena dupla, entiende por donde van mis chistes y contribuye. Es genial.

Hermione ya comenzó a lanzarnos miraditas de "¡Ajá! ¡Ya los decubrí!" Pero yo me hago la loca y menciono que Ron es libre y las rodillas se le derriten y pone cara de estúpida, no que lo sea, pero es graciosísima. Al menos yo tengo años practicando. A ella se le escapa.

Creo que voy a dejar que sea Harry quien actue. O al menos eso dice Hermione que debo hacer...

Paz, Amor y el sol está comenzando a brillar.

Ginny 3

Hogwarts, Mayo, 1997

Otra vez, por un libro.

No puedo negarlo, fue horrible, todo el colegio lo supo por Myrtle la Llorona y Peeves. Harry atacó a Draco Malfoy con algo que parecía magia oscura. Lo abrió en dos y Snape lo curó. Pero fue horrible, todo el colegio ahora murmura contra él.

Harry encontró ese encantamiento en un libro de pociones que le dieron a principio de año, al parecer el dueño anterior había llenado el libro de atajos en pociones y encantamientos que Harry había estado probando todo el año. Este decía "para enemigos" y bueno, Malfoy no es exactamente el mejor amigo de Harry.

Pero Harry no lo hizo a propósito. Malfoy estaba a punto d lanzarle la maldición cruciatus. Harry recordó que decía "para enemigos" y lo usó, él no sabía lo que hacía exactamente, y de haberlo sabido, no lo hubiera usado, eso es lo que él dice y yo le creo. Harry no hubiera usado eso contra nadie, excepto, quizás El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Está bien, es una paralela con lo del diario. Cuando escuché que había estado siguiendo instrucciones manuscritas de un libro, casi le lanzo un moco-murciélago, pero él me dijo que no era como cierto diario. El asunto es que al parecer Snape sabía del libro, porque se lo pidió a Harry. Harry escondió su libro y llevó el de Ron.

Oh, y también castigó a Harry. Nadie se opuso, ni McGonagall ni Dumbledore. El capitán de Quidditich logró que lo castigaran durante todos los sábados restantes del año. Así que no jugará contra Ravenclaw, Yo lo reemplazaré como buscador y Dean me reeplazará cazando. Urgh... es raro. Es raro porque Harry sigue siendo el capitán y tiene que estar en las prácticas. Ibamos tan bien, estábamos listos para ganar y sale esto.Y ahora hay que jugar con Dean. Harry dejó como pseudo-capitanes a Ron y a mi. Y este sábado es su primer castigo, una hora antes de que empiece e partido, y siendo el castigo con Snape, seguro es algo asquerosamente aburrido.

Y ahora Hermione no deja de molestarlo. De hecho, nos dejamos de hablar toda la tarde por eso. Y puso como excusa el quidditch, ¡Qué sabe ella de Quidditch!

Y Harry, pobre, todos lo miran mal. Yo estoy a su lado igual que Ron. Ya ha pasado peores épocas de murmuraciones, y parece estar resignado, pero... No lo sé. Antes del incidente lo veía cada vez más animado con el partido, no dejaba de saludarme una sóla vez, me encontraba en los pasillos más seguido y conversaba mucho conmigo, cuando Ron no estaba cerca. Pero ahora, es como si pensara que me decepciona o algo. No deja de evitarme...

Bueno, ya es tarde y debo dormir. Mañana es el gran juego y quiero ganarle a Cho Chang, otra vez. ¿Es mi imaginación, o a Harry le gustan las jugadoras de Quidditch?

Espero que ganemos.

Ginny:(

Hogwarts, Abril, 1997

¡Me Besó!

¡OH, DIOS MÍO! ¡HARRY POTTER, EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ, ME BESÓ EN FRENTE DE TODA LA SALA COMÚN DE GRYFFINDOR! ¡EN PLENA FIESTA DE VICTORIA!!!!

Hermione es una genia, GENIA. Esto fue lo que pasó.

Quise hablar con Harry ante que fuera a su castigo, pero el pobre estaba tan deprimido, ni dejó que le dijera nada. A las once de la mañana fuimos al campo de Quidditch. Yo iba un poco más atrás de Ron y Hermione, que estaban muy juntitos como para ir a tocarles el violín (me pregunto cuando dejarán de jugar al gato y el ratón) Iba llevando mi escoba y pensando en lo mal que la debía estar pasando Harry encerrado con Snape. Alguien vino por detrás y cogió mi escoba. Era Dean... me quedé mirándolo. Me dijo "Te llevo la escoba" Yo jalé mi escoba y le dije "Puedo llevarla sola, gracias." No tenía ganas de hablar con Dean, tenía ganas de borrarle la sonrisita presuntuosa a Cho Chang, que se la había pasado diciendo en voz alta que Gryffindor jugaba sin buscador, cuando sabe perfectamente que yo soy el reemplazo, y que Ravenclaw ganaría. "Veo que bajas sola" me dijo, "Mira, Dean, -le dije- ya no nos estábamos llevando bien, lo sabes, tu te estabas aburriendo de mi y yo de tí, no tiene caso que lo intentes." Y salió el tema de Harry, me dijo que se había dado cuenta de que Harry andaba tras mi sombra, y que si yo lo había usado solamente para llamar su atención. Yo lo miré. Pensé bien la respuesta. Alguna vez me gustó Dean, estoy segura, está en este diario. Pero no eramos el uno para el otro, era claro, y... Bueno, Harry ni siquiera era una opción cuando comencé a salir con Dean. Y además... Creo que, a pesar que intente negarlo, nunca me rendí con Harry. El asunto era, cómo decírselo. "Dean, comencé a salir contigo por que me gustabas, pero... es obvio que no es más que eso... No te gustan mis bromas, y a mi no me gusta que me trates como si me fuera a desarmar si no me cuidas, soy muy independiente para tí... no iba a funcionar más..." Él sólo asintió, soltó la escoba y me dijo "Que aplastes a Cho Chang".

Le hice caso. Nuestra victoria fue aplastante, en el fondo, todo Gryffindor (bueno, casi) estaba con Harry, y jugamos por Harry, Y ganamos por Harry. Y estuvo reñido, Cho Chang no dejaba de cruzarse y decirme cosas como "¿De veras piensas que te va a durar con Harry?" y "¿Quién se fijaría en una enana pecosa?" y también "¿Sabías que yo fui su primer beso?" ¿Sabías que tenías la snitch al alcance de la mano y no la has visto? ¡JA! Fue tan fácil, todo Gryffindor se rió de ella mientras yo daba la vuelta olímpica con Ron, Demelza y Katie, los demás venían detrás. ¡GANAMOS LA COPA DE QUIDDITCH! ¡YAY! y Ron dijo muy claramente a todo el estadio "Sin Harry de capitán, esta copa no hubiera sido nuestra."

La fiesta prometía estar buenísima, pero faltaba algo. Faltaba que mi capitán de Quidditch me felicitara. Todos celebraban, bebían, comían, bailaban, y yo esperaba... Hasta que se abrió el retrato y allí estaba él, con una pregunta en el rostro ¿Ganamos?. Todos lo vieron y estallaron en vivas. Él sonrió y entró, Ron gritaba el resultado y le enseñaba la copa, Pero él estaba buscando algo, yo me puse de pie y comencé a ir hacia él, me vió y sonrió. Corrí hacia él, a abrazarlo y... ¡ME BESÓ! ¡FUE GENIAL! Nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida, fue como si todas las piezas de un rompecabezas se hubieran juntado, esto no estaba bien, ¡ESTABA GENIAL!

Todo se había quedado en silencio, luego algún idiota comenzó a silbar. Harry buscó a Ron, como si le pidiera permiso para salir con su hermanita y a Ron no le quedó otra que aceptar. Supongo que debe sentir que tariciona a Ron por besar a su "hermanita"... hombres...

Harry me miró y señaló el retrato de la señora gorda... Afuera la pasamos mucho mejor que en cualquier fiesta, fuimos a pasear por los terrenos del castillo, nos besamos más, me dijo que me quería ¡ME DIJO QUE ME QUERÍA! Que apenas se había dado cuenta este año, que quería estar conmigo, que había muerto de celos cuando me vio con Dean, que tenía miedo de molestar a Ron (¡y a quién le importa!) Que no sólo quería salir conmigo, quería que fuera su novia. Se rió cuando le dije que si se le ocurría dejarme por alguna noble estupidez, conocería personalmente mi moco-murciélago. Hablamos por horas hasta que nos quedamos roncos, entonces nos besamos más.

¿Mencioné que MI NOVIO besa maravillosamente?

Ginny 3 Harry

HARRY 3 GINNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.D.- La vida es bella.

- JA! - dijo Arthur- Lo sabía! son el uno para el otro!

- Falta ver si se quedan juntos...

- Ya verás...

­

Una vez más, disculpen la tardanza... han sido meses, pero fue dificil llegar a una conclusion luego de leer Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Al final decidí hacer este fic Universo Alterno e ignorar partes del epílogo y el final del libro... ñeñeñeñeñe...

Sipi haré lo que se me de la gana con ello... siempre y cuando Rowling no me demande, pobre Steve Vander Ark.

Disfruten este capítulo y sepan ser pacientes para el siguiente. Llevaré mi laptop a la mina la proxima vez que viaje para avanzar. Lo prometo.

Tengan un súper día!

Lunis Lupin.

P.d.- tenganme paciencia...


	7. El niño que

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo está basado en Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte (exceptuando el epílogo) Si no quieres que te arruinen el final, te recomiendo que esperes hasta febrero que sale el libro y lo leas, que está buenísimo. Habeís sido Advertido. Proceded con precaución.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo lo que reconozcan aquí es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. No recibo ni un centavo producto del relato a continuación. Please, don't sue me, I just write fanfictions with no lucrative intentions.**

**Fan Fiction: El Diario de mi Madre**

**Capítulo 7: El niño que... venció y se quedó sin besos una semana por hacerse el muerto.**

**Por: Lunis J. Lupin**

Lily y Arthur se habían pasado ya bastante de la noche leyendo un grueso cuadernillo que habían encontrado en una caja que un extraño cartero les había entregado el día anterior. Habían estado leyendo la historia de una chica muy simpática y de sus aventuras para conquistar a un muchacho muy famoso en su tiempo y espacio. En la última media hora habían leído como finalmente la muchacha había logrado conquistar al chico de sus suelos luego de años.

Aunque todo parecía una obra de ficción, pues hablaba de magia, brujas, magos, colegios de magia, magos tenebrosos y toda clase de cosas que hacía tiempo Lily no creía. Era, decía, como creer en Papá Noel...

Sin embargo, ellos habían visto un par de fotos de los que vendrían siendo sus padres... lo sabían porque eran muy parecidos a ellos. ¿Sería que el diario reflejara la historia de sus padres? Aún quedaba algo que no encajaba y ese era que la chica del diario era Ginny Weasley y el muchacho era Harry Potter... Arthur y Lily se apellidaban Evans...

Aún así se dispusieron a continuar. Fuera o no que quizás su madre haya sido una novelista, la historia estaba poniéndose cada vez más interesante.

_**La Madriguera, 15 de Julio de 1997**_

_**El verano comenzó... creo.**_

_Albus Dumbledore, el mejor director que Hogwarts ha tenido, fue asesinado por un hombre en el cual confió siempre, a pesar que todos le dijeron que no... Severus Snape, el profesor de pociones... ese que quita puntos a los Gryffindor, en especial si son Weasley, o peor, amigos de Harry Potter... _

_Harry lo vió todo, pero estaba bajo la capa invisible y Dumbledore lo inmovilizó... Harry sufrió mucho, le dolió en el alma... Mientras tanto, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville y yo estábamos peleadno contra mortífagos que entraron al castillo con la ayuda del idiota de Draco Malfoy. Si, Harry tenía razón. Malfoy era un mortífago, con marca tenebrosa y todo. _

_Al menos me suspendieron los T.I.M.O.s _

_Bueno, al parecer Dumbledore le dejó tarea a Harry, después que se pasaron todo el año en su despacho, hablando sabe Merlín de qué. Y aunque Harry no me ha dicho nada, es evidente que intentará acabar con Voldemort. Si, Lord Voldemort, de todos los novios que me pude haber conseguido, tenía que escoger el que siempre supe que se iría a cazar magos tenebrosos... _

_Porque Harry, el hombre más noble y caballeroso del mundo, terminó nuestra relación porque no quiere que yo termine en una tumba por ser su novia. _

_Hay que reconocer que el chico tenía cara de estarse muriendo... y Hermione me ha dicho que Harry les dijo lo mucho que le dolió hacerlo... y yo lo creo._

_Pero a mi también me dolió._

_Ron ha dicho a mamá y papá que él, Hermione y Harry no irán a Hogwarts para terminar su educación mágica, que Dumbledore le dejó una tarea a Harry y que dijo que Ron y Hermione irían con él. Claro, Dumbledore dijo que Ron y Hermione estaban bien, ¿no? Y ellos ya son mayores de edad, y Ron no será el primer Weasley sin terminar el colegio. Y Hermione tiene padres muggles, a los cuales encantó y convenció de mudarse a Australia para que no los torturaran. _

_Así que el trío maravilla se irá de excursión mientras el resto de mortales esperamos. y luchamos con lo que nos toca. Porque las cosas estan llendo cada vez peor por aquí..._

_Y yo tendré que ir a Hogwarts... dicen que es obligatorio ahora ir. Sé que los hijos de muggles están huyendo... Dean me escribió el otro día. Dice que quería dejar informado a alguien y no se le ocurrió otra persona. Ron ha encantado al ghoul del atico para que parezca él con spattergroit por si vienen a ver... y hemos corrido la voz de lo enfermo que está. Aunque no tardarán en querer atrapar a los Weasley: Traidores a la sangre como no hay otra familia, siempre apoyando a Dumbledore, la mitad de la familia metida en la orden del fénix... y Harry a pasado veranos enteros aqui... Y todo Hogwarts supo el año pasado que yo fui su novia... _

_Lo extraño..._

_No hay paz, mi amor se irá sin mi, y yo iré a Hogwarts,_

_X_

Lily y Arthur se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos... Ambos digiriendo las palabras que acababan de leer. Luego, Lily tomó el libro y leyó la siguiente entrada.

_**La Madriguera, 30 de Julio de 1997,**_

_**Harry está aquí.**_

_Y sé que me extraña tanto como yo lo estoy extrañando. Es horrible, es como tener muchísima sed, estar muriendo de deshidratación, tener una gran jarra de agua fresca, la más fresca del mundo, frente a tí... y no poder tomar ni una sola gota. Pero tampoco es que lo tengo delante mío todo el día. _

_Mamá y Fleur están preparando la boda. Mamá está intentando mantener a Ron, Hermione y Harry separados y bien ocupados por el mayor tiempo posible. No quiere que planeen nada de viajes... quiere mantenerlos en casa el mayor tiempo posible. ¡JA! como si pudiera detener a ese trío. Mucho menos ahora que Harry está a punto de ser mayor de edad... _

_Mañana será su cumpleaños número 17, aún estoy pensando en qué regalarle..._

_[Llegaron los Delacour, debemos bajar a recibirlos_

_Lo que sea que le regale, será algo para mantener a las veelas lejos de MI HARRY. Puede haberme dejado, pero yo sé que me quiere a mi, y no voy a permitir que nadie me lo quite. _

_Gabrielle Delacour, esa pequeña veela, haciéndole ojitos a MI HARRY, no lo pude soportar, creo que accidentalmente pateé a alguien, no sé si a Ron o a Harry, pero Harry al menos tuvo la decncia de mantenerse alejado de cualquiera de las Delacour._

_Oh, y ya me hicieron la última prueba del vestido. Me queda bien, creo... dorado... en fin..._

_Le envié una lechuza a Neville, me respondió, dice que no hay problema por lo de faltar un obsequio, que se alegra de haber recibido nustros saludos._

_xxxx_

_**La Madriguera, 31 de Julio de 1997**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños Harry.**_

_Si, muy bien todos saludando a Harry que ya puede hacer magia y tal, y que ahora se va a afeitar con esa cosa, y va a ver la hora como todos los magos, y tal... si, qué bien. Yo aproveché un momento y lo llevé a mi cuarto... no sabía como hacer lo que iba a hacer pero al final.. lo hice._

_Si bueno, un beso no lo va a salvar de Lord Voldemort, pero al menos me recordará, eso lo sé. Lástima que el idiota de Ron interrumpiera.¬¬ debe haberle dicho algo porque Harry se preocupó de no andar muy cerca mío por el resto del día. _

_oh, también vino Rufus Scrimgeour, el ministro de magia, estoy segura de que no era para felicitarlo. Algo extraño ocurrió, que Harry comenzó a gritar y demás. Pero, en fin, no se puede quejar de que no hubo acción en su cumpleaños número 17._

_Mañana es la boda de Bill y Fleur. Harry será un primo inventado con poción multijugos. No se verá tan simpático como ese chiquillo muggle._

_Harry me quiere, lo sé._

_Ginny._

- ¿No te parece que se está...? -comenzó Lily.

- ¿Esperanzando y aferrando a la idea de que Harry la quiere? -terminó Athur.

- Ajá...

- pues... puede ser... ojalá sea de veras.

_**La Madriguera, Agosto de 1997**_

_**Ya se fue.**_

_Durante la boda de Bill y Fleur, Voldemort mató a Rufus Scrimgeour y tomó el ministerio de magia. No entiendo como llegaron hasta aquí, pero lo hicieron. los pocos que quedaron aqui fuimos interrogados, nada grave. Pero Harry se fue, bueno, Harry, Ron y Hermione. _

_Remus dice que puede ser que estén en Grimmauld Place, aunque Harry detesta el sitio. Pobre. Remus irá uno de estos días a verlos... pero primer tiene que sacudirse a todos los que lo están siguiendo. Pobre, todo por ser hombre lobo._

_Algo bueno que comentar, ¡Tonks y Remus tendrán un hijo! No es el mejor momento, pero siempre es bueno saber que dentro de toda esta basura se puede tener algo de alegría... aunque Remus parece muy preocupado. Supongo que no sabe qué efectos pueda tener su condición en la criatura..._

_Espero que pronto tenga noticias..._

_En unos días más iré a Hogwarts. Este diario es peligroso, así que lo dejaré en casa... supongo que escribiré en vacaciones._

_Ginebra._

- Esto está cada vez peor... ¿no?

- Mira, Arthur, no sé qué es lo que vaya a suceder... pero... queda poco que leer...

- Terminemos entonces..

_**La Madriguera, Navidad 1997.**_

_**El E.D. sigue reclutando.**_

_Y Harry nos querría matar, pero él no está aquí, así que no tiene por qué enterarse. _

_Neville, Luna y yo somos los líderes ahora. Hay que admitir que esto de ser líder del ED y pelear contra los mortifagos que nos han puesto de profesores ha hecho muy fuerte a Neville. Él es el que se encarga de todo últimamente. Hemos tenido que empezar a escondernos en el cuarto de requerimientos, al menos algunos de nosotros... Incluso intentamos llevarle la espada de godric Gryffindor a Harry, enviársela de alguna forma, pero Snape nos arapó cuando nuestra operación estaba casi completada, sólo debíamos llegar a la sala de requisitos... pero nos faltaron tres pasillos. Nos castigaron, pero no fue tan malo. No sé que le dió a Snape, pero nos mandó al bosque prohibido con Hagrid. Sólo fingimos que salimos adoloridos... ¿Qué le pasa a Snape?_

_Bueno, yo estoy ahora en casa para las navidades. No necesito decir que estamos menos que animados. A papá lo persiguen desde hace tiempo, y dice que uno de estos días tendremos que escondernos también. Fred y George siguen teniendo éxito con su tienda, a pesar que ahora la gente no se atreve a ir al callejón diagon, pero no les impiden enviar lechuzas con pedidos. Han desarrollado una forma de determinar a quienes le venden... no quieren decirnos como. Bill dice que de alguna forma ha obtenido noticias de Ron y que está bien, y que, hasta donde sabe, esos tres siguen con vida. Es un alivio... creo. Charlie sigue fingiendo que está en Rumania, el ghoul sigue fingiendo que es Ron y Percy sigue fingiendo que no nos conoce._

_Acaba de llegar papá del trabajo... se encontró con Xeno Lovegood en la colina... ¡se han llevado a Luna, los mortífagos se han llevado a Luna! ¡NO es justo!_

_Ojalá Luna esté bien... tiene que estar bien... tiene..._

_X_

_**Casa de Muriel, Marzo de 1998.**_

_**Jugando a las escondidas.**_

_Finalmente papá decidió escondernos. Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Fred, George y Ginny Weasley están ahora e casa de la tiíta Muriel... Qué divertido (no). Según papá, quería hacerlo desde Navidad, pero aún pudo hacer algunas cosas de valor en el ministerio, y luego, pues simplemente esperaron que yo llegara de "vacaciones de semana santa" y pues aquí estamos._

_No tenemos más noticias de los otros..._

_X_

_**Casa de Muriel, Marzo de 1998.**_

_**Harry está vivo y está en casa de Bill.**_

_Según lo que dijo Bill, Harry, Ron y Hermione cayeron en manos de snatchers que los llevaron, sin saber quienes eran en realidad, a la mansión de los Malfoy. Allí los torturaron un poco, sobre todo a Hermione, pero encontraron a Luna (YAY! ESTA BIEN! ya le hice llegar el mensaje a Neville), Dean y Ollivander, junto con un duende de Gringotts. Todos ellos están en Shell Cottage, la casa de Bill y Fleur. Lamentablemente, Dobby, el elfo amigo de Harry, el que le dijo de la sala de requerimientos, murió atravesado por un cuchillo... maldita Bellatrix Lestrange. Dice Bill que Harry estuvo destrozado por eso... cavó el mismo la tumba y demás... sin magia. _

_Espero que Bill sepa cuidar bien de su futuro cuñado, padre de sus futuros sobrinos, porque si no lo hace, se las va a venir viendo feas conmigo_

_Un poquito de alivio, un beso que le mando a Harry y esperemos que no descubran dónde está._

_Ginny._

_**Casa de Muriel, Abril de 1998.**_

_**Teddy R. Lupin ha nacido! Y tiene el cabello de colores!**_

_Remus llegó hace un rato, Acaba de nacer su hijo y dice que al parecer no ha sacado nada de hombre lobo. Se le veía tan feliz, después de todo lo que le costó decidirse a regresar con Tonks, Remus estaba que no cabía en sí. Nunca lo había visto así, hasta parecía más joven... Dice que antes había ido a casa de Bill... Que Harry será el padrino de Teddy, no entiendo qué clase de padrino será si es el hombre más buscado de toda Inglaterra, el enemigo número uno del ministerio de magia. Esperen... eso me suena familiar, pero no sé de dónde... (sarcasmo). Mientras a Harry no se le ocurra morirse, todo estará bien. No pienso aceptar que se haga el héroe y se deje matar, porque ahí sí que va a tener que aguantarse que yo termine en una tumba._

_Este año ha sido horrible. Al menos tengo algo que hacer, Fred y George me están pagando algunos galeones por organizar los pedidos de la tienda._

_Me rehuso a quedarme viuda antes de casarme con Harry Potter._

_Ginny._

_**Hogwarts, Mayo de 1998.**_

_**Batalla de Hogwarts.**_

_Al final, Harry llegó a Hogwarts, y por alguna extraña razón, Voldemort también._

_Estaba yo tranquila en casa de Muriel, escuchando a la dulce viejecita diciéndome que estaba muy flaca y que mi estructura ósea era inservible para tener hijos, y que me iba a quedar soltera para siempre, cuando algo quemó en mi bolsillo... el galeón del E.D... Quizás fuera otra reunión... aunque todos estaban escondidos dentro de la sala de requerimientos... lo vi y casi me caigo del sillón... "Harry está en Hogwarts, pelearemos." Muriel comenzó a decir algo sobre chiquillas torpes, pero Fred y George ya bajaban las escaleras corriendo. Nos miramos un rato y salimos corriendo. Fred envió un mensaje a la orden del fenix. Íbamos a pelear... al fin... y él iba a estar allí... pelearía de su lado. _

_Salimos como locos y llegamos a Hogsmeade (George me llevo por aparicion conjunta) y llegamos a Hogwarts por el camino que hay a traves del retrato que hay en el cabeza de puerco... Entré y Harry estaba allí, de pie, intentando decir algo... la cara que puso cuando me vio allí...era para tomarle una foto. Todo sucedió tan rápido luego... Harry se fue a buscar algo a la sala comun de Rvanclaw, Cho Chang quería llevarlo, pero yo dije que Luna iría con él y Harry lo hizo como yo dije. Ron y Hermione salieron despues diciendo algo sobre un baño, luego Harry regresó con Luna, llegaron miembros de la orden del fenix, papa y mama no querían dejarme ir a pelear y mis hermanos lindos apoyaron, cuando volteé a ver a Harry, él los apoyaba y pensé "NO habrán besos por un par de días por eso, Harry Potter". Remus, felizmente, dijo que seria mejor que me quedara en la sala de requisitos, al menos sabria que pasaba... y luego podría escabullirme... luego Percy llegó, y se disculpó, luego Harry se fue otra vez... Luego volvió con Ron y Hermione (quienes se veían demasiado felices)y llegaron Tonks y la abuela de Neville, y fueron a pelear, y Harry me pidio que saliera de alli un rato "¡PERO LUEGO REGRESAS! ¿ME OISTE, GINNY? ¡REGRESAS!!!" JA, Ja, JA... y luego todo comenzó a ser más confuso y más rápido, seguí a Tonks y pronto encontramos donde estaban Remus y otros... Luego perdí noción del tiempo... Bellatrix Lestrange mató a Tonks... y Cuando Remus estaba corriendo hacia ella... una maldición lo cogió... Dios, ¿qué pasará con Teddy? Y luego más gente cayó, y seguimos peleando con los que estaban allí... Colin Creevey vino... me dijo que no debería estar allí... yo le dije que él tampoco... seguimos corriendo y aturdiendo y lanzando maldiciones, y agachándonos... hasta que Voldemort habló y dijo que entregaramos a Harry... Estábamos en el gran comedore recogiendo a los que habían caído... Ron y Hermione llegaron, cuando Percy había traído a Fred... Fred, mi hermano, está muerto, está muerto, no lo puedo creer aún... mi hermano está muerto... Teníamos que seguir ayudando a los demás... Colin había caído, niños se habían perdido... La hora que Voldemort le había dado a Harry pasó, y nadie lo había visto. Neville llegó diciendo que no me preocupara, que acababa de ver a Harry, que le dijo que iba a hacer algo... Neville le pdijo que no se entregara y Harry dijo que no lo haría... pero algo me dijo que eso no era cierto... fui caminando lentamente hasta el vestíbulo... y entonces Voldemort venía hacia las puertas del castillo, venía con su masa de mortífagos... Y Hagrid estaba allí, llevando algo en brazos, se acercaban... Voldemort habló y dijo que Harry había muerto... había muerto y lo traía Hagrid... El corazón se me paró y me quedé en medio del vestíbulo mientras todos se acercaban... salimos y... Hagrid lo tenía en sus brazos... inmóvil... y no sé de donde salió mi voz, pero grité... grité con todas mis fuerzas su nombre, no podía ser cierto, no podía... _

_Neville se enfrentó a Voldemort, no recuerdo bien qué dijo, pero fue muy valiente... Gritó "EJÉRCITO DE DUMBLEDORE!" Y la espada de Gryffindor llegó a él... y de pronto llegó más gente, y Neville le voló la cabeza a la serpiente esa que Voldemort llevaba en los hombros, y se desató la batalla otra vez... Yo quería llegar a donde estaba Harry, pero fui arrastrada por la multitud hacia adentro... Bellatrix Lestrange estaba allí y fui tras ella... Ron y Neville le daban su merecido a Greyback, Bellatrix se dio vuelta y me comenzó a atacar, corríamos hacie el gran comedor... Hermione se unió y Luna también, las tres peleando contra Lestrange. Casi me cae un avada kedavra y mamá, Mi Mamá vino y nos alejó, y comenzó a pelear como nunca en mi vida la había visto... Mi mamá acabó con Bellatrix Lestrange, una de las peores mortífagos y más fieles servidores de Lord Voldemort. Y Voldemort mandó a volar a McGonagall, Kingsley y Slughorn y fue directo a mamá y algo lo detuvo. Yo podría reconocer ese escudo con los ojos cerrados, los oídos tapados y el corazón abierto. Una capa invisible cayó al suelo y Harry estaba allí, vivo. VIVO! Yo quería correr hacia él, pero él expandió el escudo y nos sacó a todos "Esta vez somos sólo tú y yo, Riddle" dijo... y fue el mejor duelo que vi en mi vida... no entendí bien de qué hablaban, decían cosas de Hallows y Horcruxes... Y Harry hablaba de Snape y de lo valiente que fue, y que había amado a su madre, Lily, y algo sobre las varitas, y la varita de Draco Malfoy y... luego Harry le dijo que intentara sentir remordimiento... Y Voldemort lanzó un Avada Kedavra, y Harry lanzó un expelliarmus y ñla maldición de Voldemort rebotó y Harry se quedó con la varita._

_Y Voldemort fue vencido. Vencido por Harry, Mi Harry Potter._

_o demás es una nube borrosa en mi cabeza, corrí hacia él, lo abracé, luego muha gente hizo lo mismo, luego movieron todo, celebraron, y luego Harry no estaba por ningún lado, tampoco Ron ni Hermione... ya era de día y me moría de sueño, pero tenía que hablar con alguien sobre desaparecer para hacerse el muerto..._

_Lo primero que encontré fue a Ron y Hermione metidos en un armario de escobas haciendo sabe Merlín qué cosa. Tapándome los ojos, les pregunté dónde estaba Harry y ellos dijeron que durmiendo..._

_ES EL MALDITO NIÑO QUE VENCIÓ Y SE VA A DORMIR SIN DECIRLE A NADIE???? QUIÉN SE HACRÍDO QUE ES????_

_Fui a despertarlo a su cuarto, y lo vi sonreír como no lo había visto sonreír por meses... casi un año... me pidió que estuvieramos juntos otra vez, yo le dije que lo haría, pero sólo con una condición..._

_- ¿Cuál? -me preguntó, algo asustado. si, asustarte es lo mínimo que puedes hacerm Harry Potter._

_- Que nunca me vuelvas a dejar fuera y que JAMÁS te vuelvas a hacer el muerto._

_- Esas son dos condiciones, Ginny..._

_- Lo tomas o lo dejas._

_Me besó y no supe nada más hasta que Ron entró y armó un escándalo porque Harry y yo estábamos solos besándonos en el cuarto, el sucio hipócrita estaba casi sin camiseta y tenía las manos en partes de Hermione que no quiero ni recordar... pero por mi hermanito hice una esfuerzo que traumó a Harry de por vida. Creo que Hermione estará sonrojada por el resto de la semana... o quizás del mes._

_Yo iré a dormir también, esto de pelear contra magos tenebrosos toda la noche es demasiado cansado... _

_Y tenemos que ponernos a restaurar Hogwarts y enterrar a los caídos..._

_Al menos, al fin hay paz, he recuperado a mi amor, y no lo voy a dejar ir otra vez._

_Ginny Weasley._

Arthur y Lily dejaban que las lágrimas les corrieran sin detenerlas, mientras la luz del alba entraba por las ventanas... Era fines de Mayo, casi como el relato que acababan de leer...

_WOW!_ Hacía mucho que no escribía un capítulo entero en un sólo día... Debo estar inspirada... al fin me saqué el clavito este... Pero no, este fic no ha acabado aún... seguirá aún unos cuantos capítulos más, no se cuantos exactamente... pero seguirá... Lily y Arthur deben encontrar a sus padres ¿No?

¿Encontrarán Lily y Artie a su familia? ¿Les alegrará que sean gente suficiente como para llenar todo un pueblo? ¿Qué hacían Ron y Hermione en el armario de escobas? ¿Alguna vez cambiaré el primer capítulo donde dice que Remus y Tonks buscan a los Potter... cuando acabo de decir que mueren?

Algunas de esas respuestas en el siguiente capítulo que no tengo idea de cuando lo haré...

Los quiere,

_Luna Jane Lupin,_

Sigo diciendo que Lupin es el mejor padre, y saben qué? me importa un krj que Rowling lo haya matado.


End file.
